The Lion and the Lamb
by MeijiLovesNeji
Summary: After years of hard work and training, she finally became stronger than all of the Hyuugas, even Neji. When Hinata was framed by the Akatsuki of killing her own clan, she was forced to join them as an elite s-class criminal ninja. After a while of being with organization her heart froze over, making her a stone cold killer. Is there someone who will melt her heart?
1. Chapter 1 Murderer

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**HI GUYS. Lol okay, this is my very first fanfic! Don't hate me too much okayyy?**

**Please review how I'm doing please. c:**

**Also this will be a HinataxDeidara, HinataxItachi, and HinataxHidan. It will all be decided at the end of the chapters.**

**Story contains profanity.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, no one would watch it… ._.**

Chapter 1: Murderer

Hidan was leaping from branch to branch. His brows furrowed, confused with his mission. Of course, he did not question Leader-sama's orders. As if he could refuse. Looking over to his comrade, Itachi, he sighed.

'_Must be a fucking party if _he_ had to come along.'_

Hinata was on the outskirts of the village. She had been sparring with her cousin Neji for hours. It's been a while since the Chuunin exams and over the course of that time, Hinata has gotten stronger. Stronger than Neji expected. The Hyuuga genius ducked and dodged his raven-haired cousin's Jyuukin….unsuccessfully. Hinata landed several hits to Neji's arms. Hinata put her blood, sweat, and tears into training with her cousin every day. Going through bone fractures, scrapes, and other injuries to achieve her goal; which was sitting right in front of her.

"Hinata-sama!" Neji yelped.

The blue-haired girl focused her chakra on her left index and middle finger and struck Neji on the chest blocking his chakra flow then following up with a kick to his head that would have been a fatal hit on a regular civilian but a knockout to Neji. A loud grunt was made followed by a thud.

"YATTA!" Hinata gasped in shock as she finally beat her cousin to a pulp. Congratulating herself, she deactivated her Byakugan and lifted Neji's arm over her shoulders, supporting his weight. She slowly trudged along the path back into Konoha. Hinata finally proved to herself that she could change. Her father will finally accept her and will not think twice about making her the head of the Hyuuga clan.

Hinata reminisced on her conversation years ago.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata," Hiashi called to his daughter expressionless "you are weak. You cannot be head of this family if you are not strong. You have four years to train with Neji. If you haven't proven yourself worthy by the time you are 18, you will be removed from the family. Dismissed."_

"_H-h-hai, o-otousan.." Hinata stuttered, bewildered by her father's words._

"_And stop that maddening stutter of yours!"  
"H-hai, otousan," managing to spit out, Hinata shuffled towards the door and out of the house._

'_I'm a failure, I will never be strong' the frigid girl thought. 'I will never be able to lead this clan.'_

"_Ohayo," a firm voice called out._

_Hinata spun around. Neji-niisan._

_He had a smirk across his face._

"_O-oh! N-neji-niisan, ohayo. G-gomen, I didn't s-see you t- there." Hinata smiled at her cousin. Neji has gotten softer since his battle with Naruto during the Chuunin exams. He finally accepted her, and this made Hinata especially happy._

"_Shall we begin our training?" the older Hyuuga raised a brow._

_Hinata nodded gratefully. Neji's smirk faded into an emotionless mask._

"_But first, we have to get rid of that stutter."_

_End of flashback_

Hinata had lost her pesturing stutter once and for all because of her cousin. She was grateful of him. The corners of her mouth tugged upwards revealing a small yet warm smile.

In her own little world, the raven-haired girl failed to notice the dark figure in a black cloak with red clouds has been following her.

Hinata arrived at Hyuuga compound, ecstatic to give her father the news. She made her way through the door and up the stairs. Neji, still unconscious, was gently placed in his bed. Arranging his body on the limb as best as she could, carefully positioning his hair on his bed. She grabbed Neji's hairbrush from his dresser and tenderly brushed his chocolate brown locks (Hinata knows how Neji hates getting a head full of tangles). She slipped off his forehead protector revealing the curse mark and kissed it.

The milk-eyed girl left her cousin's room and headed downstairs towards her father's office. Standing outside, she knocked ever so softly on his door. No answer. She waited a little longer before proceeding to knock again. Strange. The compound was quiet. Too quiet.

Panicked, she activated her Byakugan and searched the household only to find several corpses lining across the ground. _Hyuuga _corpses. The closest body was in her garden, still moving. Hinata frantically ran towards it. She burst out of the door and recognized the body quickly. Her chest froze, her eyes locked on the heaving person, her mind exploded when the face of the dying person before her stared at her with dull, white chalk board eyes. Eyes filled with sadness and fear.

The blue-haired girl fell onto her knees staring at her sister in the face.

"H-h-hanabi…." Hinata stammered out, tears violently escaping from her eyes. "W-w-w-hat h-happened.."

Hanabi struggled to lift her head towards her sister, her vision blurred.

"H-h-hinata-niichan…. I… the clan… father… the…" Hanabi said one word before her head plopped to the ground, lifelessly. "….Akatsuki."

Hinata shuddered, her long flowing hair was shaking do to her shivers of fear. She felt a lump in her throat. Before she could cry any longer, he heard a cry. A male's cry. The Hyuuga's head snapped up.

"FATHER!" she darted away from her sister's dead body, stealing an apologetic glance back, and flew into the house. She searched for the source of the cry.

Hiashi's eyes were stern but flawed with fear. As if he was staring into the face of death. The dark figure had one hand around the Hyuuga's neck, another with a kunai against his chest.

"_You.."_ Hiashi wheezed. "stay away from her…" and with that warning, Hiashi's life was sucked out of his body. A kunai penetrating his heart. The dark figure retreated as Hinata kicked the door down.

"F-f-father…." Hinata whimpered. Her knees gave out, just as it had for Hanabi. She buried her face on his crimson stained clothing and wept for what seemed like hours. The moon-like eyes that used to be bright was now surrounded by red, fire-like rimmed sockets and her eyes duller than a pencil.

Neji Hyuuga was awoken by the sound of a male shrieking. The brunette snapped upright and looked around the room.

'_What am I doing here..' _he pondered.

Then he heard a thud and the splintering of wood. The jonin raced towards his door, slid it open, only to be met with a pair of Sharingan eyes. Neji was taken aback, slipped and fell. He opened his eyes once more only to find that he was awoken to a painful shriek of a man.

'_It was only a dream'_ he pinched his arm to ensure himself that he was awake that time.

He heard the crashing and breaking of wood and paper. Neji stood up to investigate. He maneuvered down the stairs to find Hinata who was crouched beside a body. His uncle's body. Shocked, Neji stepped forward Hinata's heaving body. The eldest Hyuuga put his hand on his cousin's shoulder to try to console her. Neji gasped.

Hinata turned around to reveal a blood lusting Cheshire grin wide upon her bloodied face. She had a kunai in her hand. The brunette activated his Byakugan to make sure it was really his beloved cousin. Hinata menacingly laughed at him. It was her but she wasn't the same. Her moon colored eyes filled with insanity and the thirst for blood. _His_ blood.

The Hyuuga made no move to attack but instead sprinted the other direction, away from the crazed woman who was once his timid and fragile cousin.

'_Hinata-sama…. What has gotten into you… Why…?'_

He hadn't realized the lunatic girl was behind him and aimed a punch at the side of his head, knocking him out cold in the middle of the Hyuuga corpses.

Hinata watched it all happen. The man with beautiful, violet eyes and silver slicked-back hair had bound her arms and feet together, after he pried her off of Hiashi's cold cadaver. He carried her bridal style. If Hinata wasn't in deathly afraid, she would have been cherry-red by now. They followed a man with black hair tied back in a low pony-tail up the stairs towards her still unconscious cousin's room. Hinata began to squirm with the silver hair man's arms. She stared at his magenta eyes, feeling lost in them before she started struggling against his hold again.

'_They're going to kill Neji-niisan too! I must do something, I MUST!' _Hinata tried to scream before the magenta-eyed man slapped a rough hand over her mouth muffling her pleas.

"Quiet the fuck down, bitch!" the man hissed at her. The horror-struck girl caught a glimpse of a scythe with three blades on his back. A cold metal touched her arm and she tensed at the contact. It was a necklace around the silver-haired man's neck.

When they reached the hallway before Neji's room, the dark-haired man turned to face Hinata. Her gaze fell onto his crimson eyes.

'_Those eyes… They're…. Sharingan… Uchiha Itachi.' _Hinata managed to realize. It was the Mangekyou Sharingan. At the sight, she knew she was in a genjutsu. Their atmosphere didn't seem to change. She looked confused at the Uchiha then at the man with the scythe. He looked down at her with a grin plastered across his flawless face. Then it hit her. The genjutsu wasn't for her. She was just a mere bystander. An audience of what will happen to her niisan.

The Uchiha waited patiently until the door slammed open revealing a startled Neji. Hinata wanted to warn him. She wanted to tell him to run away. She never felt so helpless in her life. Why did they make her watch? What was their purpose? Why Neji? Why her clan? Why now?

The illusion began. She witnessed how Neji thought it was a dream. She witnessed how shocked he was to find a Hinata madwoman look-a-like kneel beside her father. She also witnessed the other crazed Hinata attack her cousin. Why had this happen? When Hinata saw her cousin fall, tears weld up in her eyes, falling on cue as her niisan fell.

She closed her eyes wishing it was all just a dream.

_Author's note: BAAAAAH I TRIED GUYS OKAY I TRIED. NO FLAMES PLEEAASSE. T^T_

_Next chapter will be up and running sooner than you think actually xD_

_Also tell me if anyone else gets this.. okay?_


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**The Lamb and the Lion**

**HI GUYS! WELCOME BACK! I decided to already make the second chapter… lol.**

**In the last chapter:**

**Hinata finally beat her cousin during training meaning she is stronger than he.**

**Itachi and Hidan were ordered to kill the Hyuuga clan except for Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga who they kidnapped.**

**Why?**

**To clarify from the last chapter, Itachi used his Sharingan to make Neji THINK that Hinata killed off the clan. In this chapter you might get a little lost.**

**Itachi disguises himself as Hinata without the use of his Sharingan to convince her teammates how 'intimidating' she is and that she really did do it yadda yadda just read :D**

**Also 'other Hinata' is Itachi in disguised just in case you get confused.**

**Please review. c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, no one would watch it… ._.**

Chapter 2: Why?

Hinata trembled as the silver-haired man gripped on her shoulder as they concealed themselves within trees. He held his scythe against her pale skin.

"Make one fucking noise and your head is mine, bitch," he threatened. His purple-pink eyes bore into her soft milky ones. Hinata nodded in fear.

The Uchiha transformed himself into Hinata's appearance only the madwoman version of her. Blood stained on her clothes, the look of crazed blood lust in her clone's eyes, and worst of all….the maniac grin of a serial killer upon her look-alike. Hinata froze as she stared at herself. She could have never pictured herself as a lunatic. What were they planning?

The other Hinata was trudging along on the streets of Konoha. Other than the blood on her clothes, she looked innocent and harmless. A loud noise came around the corner. The sight of yellow hair and orange clothes caught the real Hinata's eyes.

'_NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM HER! IT'S ITACHI!' _Hinata desperately thought to herself, wishing she could have said something. She couldn't bear to watch. The heiress buried her face into the man's cloak. The silver-haired man stared down at her and forced her head up to meet his glare.

"You _will_ watch, got it, bitch?" he sneered. Hinata's eyes began another series of water works. The man seemed amused by this and forcefully turned her head towards the direction of her old crush and the disguised Uchiha.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto-kun.." Hinata whispered._

_"HINATA... I... I-I.. I love you, Hinata..." Naruto confessed._

_He expected her face to redden as usual. AT his dismay it didn't. Naruto and even Hinata herself was surprised. Hinata did not love Naruto anymore. The years of neglect have finally caught up and now she felt nothing for the Jinchuuriki. He's nothing more than just a really good friend who made her stronger. That was his purpose. Nothing more._

_"Naruto..." Naruto noticed that Hinata didn't add -kun, "...let's just be friends." Hinata had rejected him._

_End of flashback_

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed wildy. Naruto then studied the other Hinata more closely and the blood caught his attention. "HINATA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Naruto panicked.

"HINATA, WE HAVE TO GET YOU TO A HOSP-" before he could finish his sentence, other Hinata caught him by the throat. Her 'Byakugan' activated. As this scene was happening, her old teammates Shino and Kiba along with Ino and Shikamaru turned the corner in time to witness other Hinata knock Naruto to the ground with a hit of her other palm. Their eyes widened.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?!" Kiba shuffled towards her. As he was about to touch her shoulder, other Hinata raised her left fist and slammed the back of it across Kiba's face, causing him to fly 10 meteres to the left.

'_Idiots' _Itachi thought as he continued to harass Hinata's friends.

As the rest of ninjas closed in to Hinata, worry obvious in their voice, other Hinata sneered at them in disgust. She began to talk.

"I killed my family," other Hinata spit through her teeth. This made real Hinata uneasy. "It felt amazing. I now know why the Uchiha had done it. It was exhilarating. I've never felt so strong. I killed my father, sister, the whole clan." Real Hinata began to protest but felt a warm slash of pain against her neck.

"WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY?!" the magenta-eyed man scolded her.

"Except for one; Neji." Other Hinata continued, "I became stronger than him. Now, there will be a day where we face off, he must prove to me once again that he is superior. Just like the foolish Sasuke. Until that day, I will be joining the Akatsuki."

None of it made sense. Hinata's moon orbs dilated. She couldn't react. Was this the reason? To have her join the Akatsuki? So they could recruit the strongest Hyuuga so they could use her in their stupid organization?

The confusion and fear in her teammates eyes shot a pain in her stomach. Other Hinata took a step forward towards Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. She slipped a few words to them.

"Inform the Hokage of me. I will not be forgotten ever again." And with that other Hinata disappeared and reappeared to where the man and the real Hinata were concealed. Other Hinata transformed back into Itachi's stoic mask. His Sharingan was gone, only to reveal a bottomless pit of dark orbs staring back at her.

Hinata overheard her teammates and friends.

"HAS SHE GONE MAD?!" Naruto furiously threw his arms up.

"We have to tell the Hokage NOW!" Ino pulled onto Shikamaru's arm.

"But this is Hinata we're talking about… What if she's lying?" Kiba stood up, rubbing his cheek from where other Hinata struck him.

"Why would Hinata lie?" Shino said with no emotion with a hint of denial.

"If she's not lying then _how_ could Hinata do something like this let alone lie… We have to check their compound." Shikamaru suggested.

Everyone agreed and disappeared in a thin cloud of dust.

That was the last time Hinata saw them.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Before heading towards the compound, Ino and Kiba were sent to inform the Hokage of the situation. The others went off to the Hyuuga household. Everything seemed normal until the smell of decay filled their nose. Shikamaru scrunched his nose in disgust.

As they walked in the courtyard, they saw several Hyuugas lying in their own pools of blood. The terrorized shinobi stopped in their tracks and took in the image. She wasn't lying after all.

They heard a rustle. The three quickly went into defensive as they searched the area. They carefully scanned their surroundings until Shikamaru sighed and eased up. Neji finally woke up from his forced slumber. He spotted the three ninjas on Hyuuga property before realizing they were surrounded by the carcasses of his family. The Hyuuga was motionless for a while before he headed out of the compound. The three ninjas followed.

"Neji! What happened?" Shikamaru asked the fear-struck man.

"Hinata-sama… She.. killed them," his face grim.

"But… Hinata would never do anything like this!" Naruto argued.

"I saw her with my own eyes! Her eyes were filled with bloodlust and power… Just as Sasuke's were."

Naruto winced at the thought of his former teammate. Hinata became a rogue ninja just like Sasuke. Only she murdered her family, just like Itachi.

"Hinata…" Shino mumbled behind his glasses, hiding the hurt and heart-wretching expression behind his collar.

"We reported this to the Hokage and ANBU should be here at any moment." Shikamaru stated. "We should probably go."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata woke up in a bed. It wasn't her bed. She didn't care. She wanted to stay in. Hinata's mind was flooded with memories of the day before.

'_I was framed… They framed me... So I can become... Become one of **THEM**...' _she thought. _'Father… Hanabi… they're all dead… I will **NOT** give in!'_ a single tear rolled down her already tear-stained cheek. _'But... do I even have a choice...?' _At this, Hinata sobbed quietly.

The door of the room she temporarily resided in slid open. Two figures came inside. One was the silver-haired man and the other had fire orange hair with piercings on his face. Hinata ignored them and continued to lay lifelessly.

"GET UP, BITCH!" as the man with the scythe yanked Hinata's hair up. Hinata winced at the pain but she didn't care anymore. Her mind went numb.

The other figure said in a calm yet stern voice, "Hidan. Hyuuga is our new member. Do not treat her like a rag." Hinata assumed this man to be the leader.

"Fine, Pein." Hidan let go of Hinata's dull locks. "Get up,_ please_, bitch. Get yourself cleaned up and dressed." He threw a towel and neatly folded stack of clothes on her bed. "After you finish, I will be waiting here in your room so I can escort you to meet the others, got it?"

Hinata didn't know what came over her.

"Fuck _you_," Hinata sneered before covering herself under the blanket, realizing her mistake.

Hidan was about to punch the lump under the sheets until Pein slapped his fist and said "No." as if Hidan was a child.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PEIN?! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT SHE SAID TO ME!" Hidan complained violently.

Pein ignored the idiot and turned his attention to the girl. He rest a hand on the visible lump on the bed and gently said, "Please, Hinata-chan. Cooperate with us. Please freshen yourself up and follow Hidan afterwards. We will explain everything afterwards."

With this, Hinata surprisingly popped her head out of the sea of cloth and stared at the man named Pein. His eyes were a shade of deep lavender. She bobbed her head slightly up and down in agreement. Pein cupped her right cheek and caressed it before standing up. An act of tenderness. It somehow made her feel better. He left the room while Hidan stayed.

"Fucking finally, some peace and quiet." Hidan sighed.

Hinata stumbled across her words for the first time in years, "W-w-where's… A-ano.. C-can.. uh…. The b-b-bathroom.. Onegai..?

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade was wide-eyed with the news. How could this quiet and shy Hyuuga girl do this? She knew that she wished for her family's approval but never this. Tsunade narrowed her eyes, concentrating.

"Send ANBU to track her down. Put her down as a missing-nin," Tsunade finally decided.

"Granny Tsunade! Let me look for her, too!" Naruto shouted.

"We would also like to accompany Naruto," said Shino, gesturing towards many different ninjas.

"We gathered all of Hinata's old friends to assist in this search!" one of the shinobi announced. The team consisted of Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji, and even Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

"Please. Let us search for her," the Kazekage pleaded. Hinata was kind towards him so Gaara was very fond of her.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Very well. But be careful. She is allied with the Akatsuki."

And with that the 14 shinobi plus the 5 ANBU were out of her office. Tsunade left to contemplate.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror before getting in the shower. Her eyes were a dull grey shade also puffy and fiery red because of the tears that shed. Under her eyes were dark, very dark circles on her pale, papery skin. Her hair somehow was a dull shade of blue, it looked dry and was tangled. Her clothes were rumpled, torn, and bloody. But it would be the last time she could ever wear lavender again. She gave a good stare at herself before proceeding to strip off the retched clothing.

She stepped into the shower feeling the warm water engulf her in its temperature. She sighed as it relaxed her muscles. As she stepped out of the portal of waterfalls, she dried herself with the towel given to her by Hidan. She then combed her damp hair, letting it air dry.

She stared at the clothes given to her. It looks like regular shinobi clothes. She pulled on the shinobi wear and realized it was a little tight on her curves. Hinata blushed at her reflection for the shinobi wear had been too tight on her revealing some skin around her stomach area. She had no other choice.

As Hinata stepped out of the bathroom and into her room, she noticed her named engraved onto the door. It labeled 'Hinata-hime'.

'_Hime?' _Hinata wondering if that would be her new nickname. She wasn't exactly a princess though.

Hinata slid the door open. Hidan was waiting inside with a piece of cloth in his hand. As she entered, Hidan tensed a bit as he took in Hinata's form in the petite clothes. Turning a pale shade of pink, he threw said cloth at her to distract from his blushing. Hinata caught it easily enough without noticing Hidan's blush. She studied the cloth and realized that it was an Akatsuki cloak. She hesitated.

"Just put that shit on," Hidan said impatiently, covering his face.

Hinata stared at the red clouds before she slipped the cloak on. The cloak hid her curved form underneath which gave Hidan a breather. Once more, she returned to the bathroom to look at herself. She didn't recognize the other person staring back at her. Curious, Hidan followed her into the bathroom and poked his head through the door.

Hinata was concentrating on herself. Hidan stepped next to her and fondled with her hair. Hinata gasped as gentle yet firm hands strangled her hair. Hi tied up her hair in a high pony tail just like Ino would except she kept her fringe in the front.

Hidan inspected her hair and decided it was acceptable. Hinata blushed at the way he handled and looked at her.

"You look fine, let's go," Hidan continued.

'_H-he… _complimented _me. And he didn't even cuss or called me a bitch..' _Hinata thought shockingly.

She followed Hidan through hallways until they ended up in a big circular room that resembles a living room. There were three couches surrounding a coffee table and a giant flat screen tv on the wall. There were shelves filled with an endless amount of books.

On the couches were six other people.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

'_Oh, so that's the Hyuuga girl, yeah?' _Deidara thought. He gave her a warm smile as she walked into the Akatsuki's living room.

The girl noticed Deidara's friendly glance and blushed a cute pink shade. Deidara's heart jumped.

'_Haha, un, okay, Deidara, she's just a new recruit.' _Deidara convinced himself.

Hidan came over to introduce the others to the pale girl with moon eyes. Deidara jumped up and genstured a handshake towards the indigo-head girl. She managed a small smile before holding his hand. She jumped as she felt a lick on her hand and saw the mouths on his hands. Giving him a slightly frightened look, Deidara put his hands up next to his head as if he got arrested.

'_He looks like he could be Ino's older brother….' _She chuckled to herself.

"Gomen! I forgot to tell you that I have mouths on my hands, un… I use them to mold my art. I'll show you one day. My art is a bang, yeah!" Deidara stated proudly. "My name is Deidara. You?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she answered smoothly.

"HINATA-HIME!" Deidara sighed at that voice.

A child-like man came rushing towards the poor Hyuuga and gave her a bear hug.

"HINATA-HIME, HINATA-HIME! I AM TOBI! YOU ARE VERY CUTE!" he squealed as he immediately fell in love with their already flourishing friendship. Hinata's face flushed at the contact.

"Get your fucking ass off of her!" Hidan dragging Tobi by the collar of his cloak.

_'Why is everyone trying to fucking touch her?'_ Hidan protectively thought.

A man with piercing green eyes and a mask came over to the still red Hinata. He seemed to be covered in stitches. He slightly bowed his head and introduced himself as Kakuzu. Another man appeared behind him. Hinata had to blink twice.

'_Kazekage-sama?'_ she thought.

"I am Sasori, pleased to meet you Hinata-chan," the red haired boy said as he sat back down.

"Nice to meet you too, Sasori-kun," Hinata said bowing her head.

Itachi just stared at her. Hinata, clueless on what to do, just bowed and said, "Itachi-san."

"-kun," Itachi added.

"Hinata eyes widened a millimeter with surprised, "Hai, Itachi-kun." Itachi gave her a small smile. A cold one.

A large plant man appeared behind Hinata. Zetsu tapped on her shoulder once. The blue-haired girl turned around to see a venus fly trap man. Her eyes filled with fear. She nearly fainted when she saw the man.

"Hi, my name is Zetsu, welcome to the family," the white side cheerfully welcomed.

"Yeah, welcome," the black side lazily said.

_'Baka, don't intimidate the girl.'_ the Uchiha rolled his eyes at Zetsu.

"Arigato, Zetsu-kun," Hinata blinked still a little scared of the plant man with two personalities.

Then a shark man appeared around Zetsu. Hinata grimaced.

He ruffled Hinata's fringe before giving her a light punch to the shoulder.

"I'm Kisame!" the shark man boomed.

_'I should have done something smooth or funny like that...' _Deidara scolded himself.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga," beamed Hinata with the warmest smile she could muster to hide her discomfort.

Then a woman made of paper came in. Her hair was the shade of the deepest yet brightest blue. She had a beautiful origami rose attached to a bun sitting on her head. She hugged Hinata with one arm and introduced herself as Konan.

Then the leader came in. Pein came over to Hinata and squeezed her shoulder in his rough hand.

'_So there is a man that resembles a woman with mouths on his hands, a man who kills people for his religion, a boy, a voodoo doll, a man who killed his own clan as a test, a man with an insane amount of piercings on his face, a man that plays with marionettes, a woman made of paper, a plant man and a shark man?! This organization is full of crazy people.." _Hinata thought secretly

Pein started, "Hinata-chan, you must be wondering why you are here.."

_Author's notes: LOL every one I got waaaaaay too carried away with this chapter. Anyways, review if you want some extra spice in the next chapter! Also the next chapter will contain a little bit of ItachixHinata so yeah c: NO FLAMES PLEASE_


	3. Chapter 3 Because

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Hi der guys. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. c: I'm not actually good at plotting a story and I'm just typing out of my ass actually lol… Anyways!**

**In the last chapter: Itachi and Hidan killed all of the Hyuuga expect for Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga. They kidnapped Hinata for an unknown reason. Before leaving Konoha, Itachi tricked Neji into a genjutsu making him believe that his own cousin murdered the clan. On top of that, Itachi also disguised himself as HInata to warn her teammates of what she had become. After leaving Konoha, they went back to the Akatsuki hideout where Hinata met the rest of the missing-nin. **

**Okay just to warn you guys, this chapter is INCREDIBLY SHORT. But I will make up for it in the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Imagine if I owned Naruto? That would be so awesome. Anyway's I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Because..

Pein kept his gentle grip on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-chan, would you like to know why you are her?"

Hinata warily glanced at his stare. She slowly nodded. She didn't want to know. She didn't want to accept the truth.

"We killed your family, Hinata-chan," Pein said, stone cold. "You have stolen our attention. We have been watching you for months. Watching your skills progress rapidly. We knew that if you were to join our organization, you will be even more skilled than Itachi-san." Itachi gave his leader his signature Uchiha glare similar to his foolish younger brother. "You may be much use to us."

Hinata stood there, trying to hold back her emotions. She hid it very well behind her stoic, unbreakable mask. Years of practice pulled off. "What do you want from me?" She managed to choke out, ice lining her stumbled words.

"Missions, jobs, bounties, the usual," Pein admitted nonchalantly.

Hinata was recruited to become an S-class criminal. To become a monster. A stone, cold killer. Someone who will kill for the purpose of money and power. She wanted to throw the cloak wrapped around her at his face. To walk out of the hideout. But she felt this feeling within her. His words were ringing in her ears over and over again.

'_You will be even more skilled than Itachi-san,"_ Pein's voice repeated in her head.

She felt powerful. She felt strong, stronger than ever before. Maybe this was her purpose, to serve the Akatsuki. Hinata couldn't help but to feel good about the thought of being stronger than the Elder Uchiha.

And what choice did she have anyways? This is the Akatsuki. If she leaves, they will hunt her down. Even if, she has nothing left in Konaha. Except for Neji.

'_Neji-niisan must hate me. I cannot go back.. Forgive me, Neji-niisan.' _Hinata thought sadly.

Gulping, Hinata closed her eyes. "I accept your offer, Pein-sama."

Opening her eyes, Itachi stood next to Pein and held out a kunai. Pein held out something in his palm towards the recruit. Her forehead protector.

'_There is nothing for me back in Konoha anymore. I will accept. I will be in Akatsuki.' _Hinata thought to herself coldy. Her heart instantly froze.

Hinata did not hesitate to take both items in hand. Without feeling any emotion, she effortlessly glided the kunai across the metal. She then proceeded to tie the band around her neck. Her eyes stiff and stern. Face colder than Itachi's. Her mouth in a hard line. Hinata, of Akatsuki, was born.

The weak, shy, stuttering, idiot child was gone. This was the new Hinata.

"Congratulations, Hinata-hime. You are now an Akatsuki." Pein smiled.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

****Neji and the others were running in zig zags through the forest. He couldn't help but to think about his cousin. What would they do if they found her? Kill her? Neji was rethinking the mission. He did not want to hurt his precious Hinata. He must protect the her. It was his duty. Neji loved her more than anything. Nothing else mattered to him. He will do all it takes to keep the others from harming her. The brunette stiffened as he thought about the conversation Shikamaru and Naruto had.

_Flashback_

_"We have to put her down," whispered Shikamaru, "she's way too damn dangerous."_

_"What?" Naruto, surprised._

_"We have to. We can't tell anybody about this. They would think twice before killing her. Especially Neji. When we have the oppurtunity we strike." Naruto was silent. "Look, Naruto, Hinata is my friend and it absolutely kills me to say this but she has got to go. For the sake of the village and Neji! She even challenged him like Itachi challenged Sasuke. Do we want a repeat of what happened years ago? Sasuke is dead and it will happen to Neji too if we don't do anything about it."_

_"Fine," Naruto answered monotone, despair in his eyes. No matter how much he loved Hinata, he had to let her go. A single tear fell to the forest floor._

_End of flashback_

_'Che, over my dead body.'_ Neji hissed to himself, venomously glaring at the backs of the two shinobi.

_Author's note: What do you guys think of the bigger, badder Hinata? And how about I throw in some NejixHina too? Oh, and sorry, but Sasuke is dead in my story... He died because Itachi stole his eyes. Don't flame on me. REVIEW! :D Again, I apologize for the insanely short chapter. I promise the next chapter will make you vomit with happiness… ew hahaha_


	4. Chapter 4 Art is beautiful

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Gooooood day y'all! :D**

**I don't know who is actually reading my stories but if you happen to be one of them THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME!**

**This chapter will be a DeidaraxHinata thaaaang soo. C:**

**You are all oh so fabulous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 4: Stop

It's been weeks since HInata joined the Akatsuki. She has been training ever since the first day. Her usuall trainer was Itachi but if there was some special technique she must learn, Leader-sama would teach her or assign another one of the members. The members of the organization were astonished at how fast the timid Hyuuga girl progressed. Her skills before were strong but now she is nearly undefeatable…..almost. The only ones whose powers still exceeded her were Itachi, Deidara, Pein, and Hidan. Itachi's Sharingan were still a mystery to Hinata's Byakugan. Deidara's "art" gives Hinata a difficulty to approach him and use her Jyuukin against him. Hidan's immortality is just nearly impossible to deafeat. Pein chose not to train Hinata for reasons unknown to the Hyuuga girl.

Over the past few weeks, Hinata's heart became colder and colder, the weak, shy young-lady was lost in the sea of harshness. But in some cases, her tenderness comes out, only revealing when she is with Deidara and sometimes with Hidan and Itachi.

"You almost got me there, Hinata-hime!" Deidara chimed brightly.

"Arigato, Deidara-kun," Hinata proudly smiled.

Deidara poofed next to Hinata. Thinking, Deidara took the blue-haired woman's hand into his and started walking in the opposite direction of the hideout. Hinata faintly blushed as she had before.

"Deidara-kun, where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously.

"You'll see, yeah?" Deidara smiled warmly at her. Deidara intertwined his fingers with hers. Hinata's blush deepened. She was relieved that her collar was covering half of her face. Deidara caught her bluh and smirked. He thought it was adorable. Deidara was the only one to accept his feelings and he was not afraid to show them.

Hidan and Itachi had problems owning up to their emotions. Always pushing them aside due to their pride. Deidara was more open. Hinata admired that about Deidara other than his passion towards art.

Hinata heard a rush of water, some forest animals, and a few insects. The music the insects made reminded her of Shino. She missed him, creating a slight frown.

Deidara quickly noticed Hinata's negative aura and immediately thought of a solution. He reached into his pouch containing his clay. His hands quickly chewed the clay to form a little figurine.

They arrived at a waterfall. The area was peaceful. It cleared Hinata's mind. It was the first time she's been stress-free ever since she joined.

"Here, un," Deidara handed her the figurine. It was shaped into a dove. A simple white dove.

Hinata's eyes glistened in the sunlight. Her smile beamed and was brighter than fire. "It's beautiful… Deidara-kun. Arigato!" She wrapped her arms around Deidara's waist and buried her face in his shoulder. Deidara looked down at the woman. He returned the embrace surrounded her with his own arms and rested his cheek on top of her warm head.

Hinata decided to leave her hair down from now on. She liked the way Hidan did her hair. She was almost willing to leave it the way he liked it. Hinata decided to leave it down after much deliberation with herself. She felt as if it's the only thing she had left that belonged to her, even something so petty as a hairstyle, it was still Hinata's.

The young S-class criminals stayed locked together in their everlasting embrace. Neither one wanted to leave the other's arms. They both felt comforted with the other's presence. But it was Deidara to break the contact. He took Hinata's hand and walked towards the water.

"Will you show me your water jutsus?"

Hinata blushed. She only practices her water jutsus in private. Not that the Akatsuki made her uncomfortable, she just preferred to be alone. This relaxed her and being around her crude comrades doesn't exactly have "comfort" written all over it. But she agreed nonetheless.

Hinata peeled her Akatsuki cloak off and exposed her slightly revealing, petite shinobi wear. The fabric hugged her curves perfectly. Deidara did not know Hinata had this bodice underneath that baggy uniform they had.

Hinata focused the chakra on her feet and walked across the water. She began her routine. Water was gliding off of the lake and into the air as Hinata used her chakra to let the water move freely without hitting the water beneath her feet.

Deidara was in awe, watching her teammate dance on water. She looked beautiful. As if the technique was effortless. Her hair contained droplets that danced with each strand. She moved her body swiftly, pirouettes here and there. Deidara fought to keep his eyes off of this majestic girl but failed. As if he was in a trance, Deidara absent-mindedly started walking towards the gorgeous being.

_'This girl... the way she moves... her body... what she is able to create with her own body... this is art...' _Deidara admitted to himself. _'This art... is so... so beautiful... her art is the ultimate explosion... she _is _art..'_

Hinata felt as if her body moved on itself. She felt free. Only until the sound of splashes did she snap her head up to find the blonde fall into the water. Hinata discontinued her routine and ran over to the man, still focusing chakra on her feet, hand outreached, holding back giggles.

"What's so funny, un?" as Deidara resurfaced.

"_You_," Hinata released her roll of laughter as she grabbed Deidara's hand.

"Laugh at this!" Deidara pulled Hinata into the water with him. Deidara heard a squeak before Hinata fell underneath the water. Deidara wrapped his arms around the kunoichi under water. Hinata felt a faint brush against her cheek as she playfully struggled to get above water and away from Deidara's grip. As they filled their lungs with air, they burst in laughter.

Deidara took a piece of Hinata's wet locks and placed it over her face, creating a blue mustache above her soft pink lips. Deidara chuckled. Hinata smirked at his amusement. She kissed his cheek before letting a slight blush creep upon her pale skin.

Hinata felt happy.

_Author's notes: OKAY OKAY OKAY SOOOOO? Hehehehe okay HidanxHinata will be next c: Thanks for the support guys! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Chapter 5 I fucking love you

**Lion and the Lamb**

**HIIII, GUISE. Lol hi. Okay, so last chapter was a DeidaraxHinata coupling..**

**It's a HidanxHinata time! :D**

**Warning: there are a LOT of OFFENDING LANGUAGE in this chapter so viewer discretion is advised.**

**Also, I don't even care that I don't get a lot of reviews or viewers, but I'm happy that there's still some people out there to support me and my 'work' :D**

**THANK YOU!**

**Don't hate, appreciate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto even though I should.**

Chapter 5: I fucking love you

Hidan was sitting on the couch watching tv. The rest of the members were either training, on a mission, or eating. Hidan just laid there. He surfed the channels until he grew tired of the idiot mortals. He then stood up and headed towards his room. A small figure stood in the hallway.

"Move, fucking bitch," Hidan pushed her out of his way. Hinata apologized half-heartedly and continued to stand where Hidan had shoved her. Hinata stared at the floor as if it was staring back. Hidan acknowledged this but continued to his room.

'_Che, Jashin help her, fricken weirdo,' _Hidan scoffed in his thoughts. Then he stopped. _'Jashin dammit it hell. I have to perform another fucking ritual….' _At blinding speed, he sprinted pass the contemplating girl and made his way out of the hideout.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The team of Konoha shinobi were panting rapidly as they rested underneath a tree. Neji, being one of them, ignored the exhaustion and stood back up.

"Neji-kun, we must turn back, we can't find her!" Tenten shot at him.

Neji whipped his head around causing his hair to hit his face and swing back around the other side of his body. He glared a glare that could freeze your heart. Tenten cowered and turned her gaze onto the grass under her.

"We will not stop until we find my cousin and bring her back safely," Neji spat at the girl with buns on her head.

"Neji-san, I understand that you want to find Hinata-chan, but think of the others that came with you. Think of the situation!" Sakura reasoned. "We've running around nonstop for weeks and we don't even have any clues to where Hinata or the Akutsuki are. We're low on food and supplies. On top of that, most of us are experiencing sleep deprivation. Please understand the situation we are in. At this rate, we could die." Sakura finished sternly.

Neji gave her a sideways stare. He knew the medic ninja was correct. He couldn't risk his friends. But he wanted to find his cousin so bad.

"Then you will all go. I will continue until I find Hinata. I will not rest until she is safe home with me," Neji decided.

"I will not allow such behavior! Neji, as a teammate, I agree. But as a friend, you will come back to Konoha with us!" The youthful teen was practically screaming into Neji's ear.

"This is none of your concern!" Neji pushed past Lee.

"Stop being selfish," a voice from the shinobi spoke out.

Neji stopped in his tracks. Once more, he gave a sideways glance at the Naruto.

Naruto started, "What about us, Neji? We came out here with you to find Hina-"

"I don't give a damn!" Neji cut him off. "What about Hinata-sama?! What about her! Me, selfish? You should all be ashamed of yourselves, you are all selfish!"

"NEJI, BAKA! WE CAME OUT HERE TO LOOK FOR HER, RIGHT?! WE STAYED WITH YOU FOR WEEKS! AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HINATA WANTS TO COME BACK HOME OR IF WE'RE EVEN CONSIDERED HER FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Neji was appalled. He had never seen Naruto so serious since the exams. Naruto sighed. "How do we know she won't…kill us?"

Neji's once stoic expression turned grave. "Maybe… she won't…"

"No, she will," the blonde boy said, "she hurt me and Kiba. You should have seen it, Neji. She hated us. We were all oblivious. Hinata must have carried all that hate inside of her and none of us even knew. Somehow, some way, she snapped… Hinata will never be same…"

At this point Neji's expression turned into the face of a lost boy trying to find his mother. Neji had broken. His knees gave out, his head fell into his hands, and he sobbed.

"S-she's all I-I h-have l-l-left…" Neji violently cried into his hands. Many of the ninjas before him were shocked. They have never seen the famous Hyuuga genius _cry_. This became a chain reaction.

Shino's breathing become uneven, missing his teammate dearly. Kiba tensed and Akamaru started whimpering. Naruto's eyes squinted. Haruno and Yamanaka's eyes were closed as they held their arms over their chests. Tenten was rubbing comforting circles the Hyuuga boy's back. Lee's enthusiasm even turned into a sad expression. Even Shikamaru had his hand one of his palms and Sai's fake smile disappeared.

They sat there, thinking about the blue-haired Hyuuga girl, who betrayed her family, betrayed her friends, betrayed her village, and most of all, betrayed her Neji-niisan.

Neji was hurt.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata missed it all. She didn't regret joining Akatsuki and leaving Konoha and she also didn't mind that they framed her; she was actually glad they did, she felt as if she was even stronger than she ever was before. But she couldn't shake the fact that she left Neji. The fact that he hated her for leaving and "killing" the clan.

"Even if I go back, he'll try to kill me for revenge… I can no longer live peacefully," Hinata sighed as she stopped staring at the ground and began to walk outside.

_Move, fucking bitch._

Hinata heard Hidan's voice ring through her head.

"How rude…" Hinata exited the hideout and decided to walk towards the meadow where she usually trained with Itachi.

Surprisingly, she found Hidan instead. Judging from the blood everywhere, he must have performed a ritual.

Hidan looked her way and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the fuck were you standing by yourself like that?" Hidan asked.

Hinata just stood there, still astonished by the offending words. A few moments rolled by and Hidan lost his patience.

"Hey, Hinata-bitch, I said why the fuck were you just standing there earlier?" Hidan pressed.

Hinata, with a pang, was getting slightly irritated with Hidan's rudeness. Hinata was about to snap when she realized he was immortal and could probably slice through her with ease. She's never back-talked any one before anyways. It wasn't polite. She tried to keep her head high.

"Hidan-kun, I do not appreciate your swearing," the pearl eyed girl scowled at the amethyst eyed man. "It's very rude." She tried to make her point as polite as possible.

"Hinata-bitch-_hime_," Hidan smirked, "fucking please fucking tell me why the fucking fuck you were fucking standing there like a fucking hypnotized idiot. Please fucking tell me because I care so fucking much."

Hinata was silent, calming herself.

"Aw, did I make the little Hyuuga angry?" The silver haired man mocked. "Che, why did we even kidnap you. You're so fucking _useless_."

'_Useless? Use...less? USELESS?!'_ Hinata processed his words.

"USELESS?!" Hinata had snapped. "I. Am. Not. Useless." She spat her words with such acid that it could have burned through Hidan's head. "No, _you're_ useless! You're so god damn fucking useless! Anybody can have three blades on a fucking stick, dumbass… The only thing special about you is that you're immortal, meaning the world will never get rid of a piece of shit!" Hinata's face was boiling, her hands were clenched in fists, slamming them down her sides, her hair violently whirling around her, her cloak unzipping in the process revealing her petite figure.

Seconds passed. Hidan gawked at the angry Hinata who was still glaring daggers at him. Suddenly Hidan gave the still steaming Hyuuga a genuine smile. Hinata stopped heaving with anger and looked at him in confusion.

"H-huh?"

"You just stood up to me. I seriously did not know you, OF ALL DAMN PEOPLE, had it in you," Hidan gave her a crooked smile.

Realizing what she had said, the girl's eyes widened so much that her eyes look like they were about to rip. "GOMEN-NASAI, HIDAN-KUN! I DID NOT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME AND I AM VERY SOR-"

Hidan's hand met Hinata's delicate lips, shushing her insolent apologies. His free hand dropped the scythe he was holding and invaded Hinata's cloak and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hime. I like this side of you. And besides…" Hidan turned an adorable shade of pink "…you look so damn cute when you're angry with me."

Hidan knew it. He witnessed the kind hearted, gentle Hyuuga girl and blossomed into a fully grown, still kind hearted and gentle but also a confident Akatsuki woman. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

Hinata's eyes glistened and her cheeks flushed into a strawberry red. Hidan brought the hand covering her mouth down but kept a hold around her waist.

"Uh, Hidan-kun, can you let go of me now?"

"No." He looked down at the milky eyed woman in his arms with delight.

Hinata didn't mind anyways. She wasn't only happy, she felt confident.


	6. Chapter 6 I will make you strong

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Ohayo!**

**Hehehe, so what did you guys think of the last chapter?**

**Did you guys like angry Hinata? ;D**

**Lolololol okay on to the next chapter!**

**Thank you for supporting me and thank you reviewers!**

**ItachixHinata pairing time!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

Chapter 6: I will make you strong

Neji has been in deep depression for weeks now. Ever since he broke down in front of his teammates, there hasn't been a day when Neji didn't spill a tear. His sobs vary due to his twisted past and recent events. Most days he mourn for his cousin to come back, others he hated her for leaving him, and occasionally for his father Hyuuga Hizashi, and rarely for Hanabi-sama and Hiashi-sama's death. After attending his family's funeral, he never set foot on the Hyuuga compound again. Just like the old Uchiha compound, the place was a ghost town.

Neji had been a closed book for years and years and after that one mission, he finally snapped and let his emotions gush out all at once. He was basically living at the hospital now due to his suicide attempts and "mental unstableness".

A couple more weeks passed and Neji felt as if he was empty. He could care less about what happens to him at this point.

A single tear rolls down his cheek. He knew in his heart, that we will never see his cousin again. And if he did, it would probably be the last.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata, with her newly found confidence, was walking around the Akatsuki compound. She strolled by Konan's room on her way to her own room. As she passed by the origami woman's private area, she heard moans giggles.

Curious, Hinata pressed her ear onto the other female member's door. The moans and giggles were now replaced with heavy breathing and squeaking. Even more curious, Hinata slid open Konan's door by just the tiniest crack only to reveal the half naked leader undressing a seductive looking Konan.

Blushing furiously, the tomato-faced girl stealthy slammed the tiny crack of the door shut and dashed like a madman towards her own room in search of a safe place to continue blushing like she was on fire in private. Turning the corner, she slammed into what felt like a wall. It was. She ran into the wall. Hinata mentally slapped herself for now even looking up to notice that the corner she was _supposed_ to turn left into was literally only a foot away from where she made a face mark on. Sighing, she walked and turned to corner and only to be met by Tobi.

"HINATA-HIME!" Tobi barely crushed her bones when he came to hug the poor girl. Surprisingly, she hugged back but gently.

"Hinata-hime, Tobi was wondering if you wanted to go eat later with Tobi and Deidara!" the childish man squeaked.

Hinata giggled, "Of course, Tobi-kun!" The thought of spending more time with her Deidara-kun made her happy.

"YAAAAAAY, HINAT-HIME IS GOING TO EAT WITH TOBI AN-" Tobi froze in place, face directly towards Hinata.

"Is there something the matter?" worried Hinata. She turned around only to face Itachi. Jeez, where is everone popping out from…

"Itachi-kun! Tobi, Deidara, and I will be eating la-"

"No, you won't." He said flatly.

The Hyuuga raised an indigo eyebrow before scrunching them together in confusion.

"You will be training with me."

"But Itachi-san, Tobi wants to eat with Hina-"

"I said NO and that is FINAL." Itachi boomed at Tobi before walking away impassively.

"Gomen, Tobi-kun…" Hinata hugged the boy. "Maybe another time?"

"Another time sounds wonderful," The swirly masked boy said less enthustiastically.

Hinata looked at the now whimpering boy. Hinata liked Tobi the most out of the Akatsuki. He was the friendliest, other than Deidara. And on top of that, he acted like a little boy, and Kami knows that Hinata loved children. Her and Tobi got along beautifully.

"I must leave now, Tobi-kun… Be a good boy while I'm busy!" Hinata cheered.

"I will! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" and with that the childish man ran off in an unknown direction.

The girl's pearl eyes wandered after the boy, smiling. She then headed outside to find Itachi-sempai. He was waiting for her in the meadow where she had previously maniacally screeched at Hidan.

"Hinata-chan." his tone was flat. He was the only one to add the suffix –chan instead of –hime like everyone else.

"Itachi-sempai-"

"Just Itachi."

"Oh, ano, Itachi, why are we training?"

And with that Hinata had dodged a lunge from the black haired man. Her Byakugan activated. Not looking into his Sharingan, she zoomed closer to the Uchiha focusing chakra into her palms, hitting him perfectly on his side, sending the man flying.

"Forgive me, Itachi. But I'm afraid that I still am stronger than you." A proud tone was implied.

Growling, Itachi stood up and smirked. "Let me show you a new technique. You know the 5th Hokage and his insolate little pinkette brat apprentice, correct?" Hinata nodded, remembering her old friend and mentor. "And you have not yet discovered how they have such ridiculous strength?"

"No, I haven't. I was supposed to learn a few weeks after I left…." Hinata recalled Tsunade-sama's lessons.

Snapping her out of her day dreams, Itachi began explaining how she could be even more powerful than the two short-tempered women.

After a few tries, Hinata finally mastered the technique in less than a few hours.

'_Impressive.'_ Itachi praised in his mind, too much pride to actually compliment the Hyuuga. She was truly a genius.

Hinata practically wrecked everything in sight. Tress, boulders, the ground… All turned into oblivion.

"Itachi, thank you so much!" Hinata excited, lunged forward at the Uchiha and began to wrap her arms around her sempai.

The dark-haired man was skeptical when he saw Hinata spring towards him like a cheetah. He unconsciously stepped forward. The momentum from Hinata's leap and Itachi's step caused them both to collide and ended up falling on the floor together. The girl on top of the boy, the girl's arms wrapped around the boy's, the boy's arm around the girl's waist to protect her from further injuries the merciless ground may have given her, and lips locked unintentionally.

They laid there, arms and lips locked within eachother. For some reason, both did not want to let go.

Hinata soon realized the outcome and quickly stood up, her face stained with the deepest shade of crimson washed across her pale skin.

"I-I, a-ano… G-GOMEN-NASAI I-I-ITACHI!" she ran off.

Itachi didn't even see her when he finally got up from the ground. Dusting his cloak, his expression remained stoic as ever. Today's training session was rather interesting.

But he knew it. Hinata was stronger than he was.

_Author's Notes: I realized I didn't do an AN last chapter… But whatever, I talk to much already hehe. What did you guys think? Like I feel like I rush things too quickly. Any advice? Thanks for reading and supporting me guys c: Also, review if you'd like! Maybe give me a few ideas, yes?_


	7. Chapter 7 Pain

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Sorry I haven't updated faster! Also, I hope you guys had a great Labor Day Weekend c:**

**NOW! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I will nevah own Naruto, if I were to it would become shit.**

Chapter 7: Pain

_'Hinata-sama. It has nearly a year since that day. Since the day you murdered our family. I should be furious at you. I should be craving for revenge. But all I want is comfort. I don't give a shit about anyone else's consoles. I want to be comforted by you. I forgave you the moment I realized what you have done. I have this ache in my chest that I cannot seem to identify. I never had this feeling before you left. Hinata-sama. Please come home. Please come back to me.'_

"Neji-kun?" A voice interrupted his deep thoughts. "It's time to take your medica-"

"Hand them over," his voice flat.

Sakura handed him the little plastic cup containing two pills and another paper cup filled with water. Neji grabbed the little plastic cup and dry swallowed the pills and turned his head towards the window, away from the cherry blossom medic ninja.

The room was plain white. Everything white. The bed sheets, the walls, the curtains, and even the furninture. The only splash of color that brought attention to itself in the bland room was the bright yellow daffodil brought by Tenten earlier that day. It sat on the table next to his bed.

Why was he in the hospital anyways? He can live by himself perfectly fine. He has no temper, his moods don't change. He wasn't depressed. What were they even talking about.

"Neji-kun, we need to talk…" Sakura began.

"Hn." Still staring out the window.

"You have to forget about her. She isn't coming back." The Hyuuga still didn't budge. "She's a missing ninja now and above all, she's part of Akatsuki. Hinata is evil and she will never come back, she probably doesn't even remem-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" the outburst nearly made the medic ninja stumbled backwards. "You know nothing about Hinata-sama and how she feels. You don't know if she has forgotten me! You don't know if she is evil… YOU DON'T KNOW HER LIKE I DO!"

Neji took the vase containing his "get well" flowers and chucked it at Sakura's head. She nearly dodged it and the vase made contact with the white wall, creating an interesting dent. Sakura sweat dropped with her hands up. She started backing up towards her escape.

"U-uh, o-of c-c-course, N-neji-k-kun," she stuttered with a fake smile.

"GET. OUT." Neji spat in disgust. Sakura kicked the door down and sped away with her life.

He closed his eyes. The dull pain in his chest intensified. He clutched the area where it hurt. His brow furrowed. He nearly squeezed tears out. _Nearly._

Okay, so he did start crying. He gripped onto his chest even harder.

_'Hinata-sama, why? Why did you leave me? Please come back. Come back…'_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Neji has completely lost it..." Ino started.

"I know. He threw a god damned vase at my head!" her best friend, Sakura replied.

"That's what you get for bringing Hinata up… Especially if you talk _about_ her that way."

"Whatever, Ino… But I worry for him. His mental stability is in catastrophy. And on top of that he doesn't even train anymore. He's not weak but he's definitely not as strong anymore and Kami knows that we need all the ninjas we can to get back us up against the Akatsuki. Even with Orochimaru gone, we still don't have a chance against them!"

"If only Sasuke-kun didn't die…" Sakura's face fell. "Ano, gomen, Sakura…"

"No, it's alright… Anyways, what do we do about Neji?"

Ino sighed "I talked to Tsunade-sensei… And she concluded that at this rate, Neji won't even be able to interact with anybody. He can't be a ninja nor a normal civilian. He's gonna have to live at a mental ward or here at the hospital. Worst case scenario: Neji gets way out of control and we're gonna have to put him down…"

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Neji cringed at the Yamanaka's words. Idiots. Why gossip _outside my_ door.

The pain in his chest worsened.

He closed his eyes, hopefully, so he can dream of Hinata again.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Running. Leaping. Back.

Back where?

Konoha. Of course.

Hinata's third mission was in Konoha. Of all fucking places to go, it was Konoha.

_'Fucking kidding me, Leader-sama? Whatever, like I fucking care about anybody there.'_

Her heart froze over the months with her new companions. She became stone cold. A murderer. As if she was born to be in the Akatsuki. But as she thought, she unconsciously clung onto the cloak that covered her heart.

_'Well…Maybe… Except… N-ne-… NO. Even if I do care about him why would he care about me. As if I can go back. Che, Neji you would probably try kill me the second you see me…'_

"Just like Sasuke…" Hinata whispered to herself. Itachi glanced at her.

Her team consisted of Itachi and Deidara. She found that she worked well with them both. The mission was to kidnap a shinobi who is closely acquainted with the Kyuubi. Obviously, the Jinchuuriki would follow them to their hideout and blah blah blah. It would be interesting to see Naruto again. Another part of her mission was to do it _publicly_ because one, to show her power and loyalty towards the Akatsuki.

Hinata flipped her indigo hair to the side as she sprinted through the forest floor. She thought about tying her hair up like Hidan had but deliberately decided not to. They wouldn't recognize her as easily. Her hair grew past her belly button.

Nothing much about Hinata changed, other than her hair and her kindness was gone… Well almost gone. Only Deidara made her blush. Only Hidan made her laugh. Only Itachi made her smile. They were her treasure. They reminded her that the weakling had died but not the kind hearted person that still lingers within her soul.

Mid-day. They reached Konoha mid-day.

Deidara smiled with all three of his mouths. Quickly, he chewed a clays and created three sculptures of birds and set them out along the village. Bored, I began to take off when a hand caught me.

"Don't be too reckless." Itachi told her, as if she was his daughter.

"Pft, this mission is reckless enough as it is." Hinata scoffed and took off towards old home.

"Don't take too long, hime! Yeah?" Deidara called after her.

It took four and a half minutes to reach the Hyuuga household. She entered her old house. It was dusty.

"Disgusting."

The cold hearted girl walked pass her old living room and kitchen towards the stairs. She floated along the steps. Her house brought back old memories. Memories she wished she didn't have. Hinata slid the door to her bedroom. The whole place was cluttered with unecessaries. Her bed was covered in enough dust to make a person with allergies sneeze for a lifetime. She clenched her fist.

"I was a weakling. A loser. A nobody. Now I'm a somebody. I'm surrounded by people that know I am strong, not only physically but mentally. These bastards never believed in me. Heh, I should have killed them myself instead of having Itachi and Hidan do it for me."

At that, she punched a hole through her dust covered closet. She then jumped through her window, breaking the glass.

_Boom…boom…_

_'It's starting…'_ the Hyuuga girl slipped through the wind towards her teammates.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"NO WAY!" an obnoxious voice screeched. He stared at the Hyuuga girl. "H-hinata?"

The Hyuuga girl glared back at the Uzumaki boy with disgust. She had a crush on _him_? Disgrace.

"Happy to see me, Naruto?" Hinata said nonchalantly.

She looked down at the plaza they were in.

Her Byakugan wasn't even activated. She took note of who was standing where. Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were near the entrance of a barbecue place, assuming they just left or they were just arriving. Sakura and Sai stood on either side of Naruto just outsided of Ichiraku's. Rock Lee and Tenten were standing just fifteen meters behind them. Her gaze glided over her former teammates. Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru stood fifteen meters in front of Ino and her team. They were in a perfect square. A face was missing. Where was Neji?

These people used to be her friends. What a disappointment. These worthless worms.

"Imbeciles." Hinata sneered at them. "You have no idea how great my power is. Bow before me."

"Hime! Don't be so harsh on them, un." He swung an arm over my shoulder and kissed my cheek lightly. Typical Deidara.

Itachi appeared next to Deidara, sending the blonde man a piercing glare that would have incinerated him on the spot. The blonde man got the Uchiha's hint and tucked his arm back to his side.

I heard slurs of "Hinata" or "It's her" or even "She's back".

Shino was the first to speak. "Hinata. You're here. Why."

They all stared at the bug-inhabitant as if it was the first time he ever spoke. But they were all just itching for the answer.

"None of your business, un!" Deidara answered. "KATSU!"

One of Deidara's creation exploded in the middle of the ninjas sending them fly in all directions.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fools." Itachi looked down at the shinobi beneath him. They were separated when Deidara's bomb set off.

A girl with pink hair, a girl who looks like a small Deidara, a girl with buns on her head, and a bulky looking boy with swirls on his face stared at the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi," the pinkette choked.

"Hn."

And with that they all leapt toward the Uchiha, kunai in their hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Well, well… Look what we have here, un." Deidara laughed maniacally. He stared at the shinobi in front of him.

A jonin with a high, spiky ponytail, a man with a ridiculous bowl haircut, a man with an incredibly fake smile, and a dog and his owner.

"What a group…" the artist stared at the bunch.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH MY YOUTHFULNESS!"

"Oh my god…" the blonde rolled his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

She stared at the two ninja in front of me. Only two? No fun…

"Hinata! What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto demanded. Shino stood next to him, unmoving.

"Shut up, baka." Hinata smirked at the Kyuubi. The two boys winced at her ice-words. "Honestly, Naruto. It's been so long and you're STILL immature as ever. Now shut the fuck up, bastard."

Shino was taken aback with her foul language. Finally, Shino spilled. "HINATA. What is the matter with you? Why have you changed? TELL ME."

The moon eyed woman glared daggers into the boy's sunglasses, seeing right through them. "Because… You all thought I was weak. Do not lie to me. You all saw me as a weakling. You all saw yourselves above me. You all found yourselves trying to protect me because you knew I wasn't capable of doing it myself. DON'T YOU ASSHOLES LIE TO ME!"

Hinata, outraged, completed a series of seals. Her Byakugan activated. Her eyes fierce and filled with hate.

"YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"

Hinata took her stance. Her hands were in defensive position.

"Eight trigrams… Sixty-four palms!" Hinata frantically struck the air in front of Shino as if her opponent was in front of her. He was twenty meters in front of her. Shino fell onto his knees, then on his side, half-dead.

"Hinata… How…?" the Aburame heir heaved.

Smirking, Hinata turned to face Naruto. "Instead of pushing chakra on from the tips of my fingers, I can now fire them out of my body sending them into my opponent's chakra points precisely. Even from fifty meters away."

"Now, it's your turn, pest."

"Hinata, stop. Do you even know what you're doing? How this is affecting us? How it's affecting Neji?" the ramen boy desperately tried to talk some sense into the Hyuuga.

Out of curiosity, Hinata asked him of Neji.

"Where is my cousin? Why is he not here?" Hinata, monotone. "Is he dead already?" she faked a smirk knowing damn well that if he was, she would silently mourn.

"He's in the hospital. In deep depression and is suffering from anxiety."

"Pitiful, so weak. Just because a couple of family members die doesn't mean-"

"IDIOT! HE'S IN THERE BECAUSE OF YOU! HE'S IN THERE BECAUSE HE WANTS TO SEE YOU AND HE WANTS YOU TO COME HOME! ALL THE TEARS THAT HE CRIED WAS ALL FOR YOU AND YOU'RE TREATING HIM LIKE HOW ITACHI TREATED SAUSKE!" Naruto angrily balled his fists. He pointed an accusing finger at me. "You… of all people… did _this_ to Neji."

_'My heart feels like it just shattered…' _Hinata clutched her chest. _'My… my heart… I made Neji-niisan cry…? He doesn't hate me? He wants me home?'_

Hinata turned around to hide the tears. She attacked Naruto, leaving him immobile on the floor.

In a poof, Hinata disappeared.

"Hinata… You weakling…" Naruto fumbled and heard Sakura's scream. He dashed towards the source leaving Shino in the hands of medic ninja.

_Author's Notes: Oh my gosh I seriously got carried away with this chapter. I thought it would make up for the days I didn't update…. How is it so far? Is it ugly? Lol idek. Review! The next chapter will consist of NejixHina stufffff. BYE!_


	8. Chapter 8 My Precious Lamb

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Hello dear friends! :D  
Omg, thank you reviewers and readers whoooop, I'm really happy that I decided to do this fanfic thing.**

**And I know Hinata curses way too much than she should being under the influence of Hidan hehe.**

**Okay… ONWAAARRRDDDD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just borrowing a couple of things.**

Chapter 8: My Precious Lamb

_'What is all that ruckus outside?'_ Neji squinted out the window. _'What could be happe-'_

_Poof._

_'Huh?'_

"Neji-niisan." A female's voice was behind the curtain. The voice was very familiar…

The curtain swung open. A pair of acidic lavender eyes stared back into the brunette's.

"H-hinata?" Neji choked. "Why are you here… What are you doing here?" He nearly stuttered.

"To see you. I have questions. And unless you want me to open a can of whoop ass on you, I would start talking." Hinata smirked with a disgusting amount of smug in her voice.

She scanned Neji's features. He looked like he got the youth sucked out of his system. His skin was extremely pale and the rings under his eyes were puffy and dark. His once stoic expression was now dull, old, and worn out. His pale eyes looked tired and were slightly red. His hair, tangled, dry, and it looked as if it faded.

"Well, niisan, first…" her eyes softened allowing her emotions to show. "….do you hate me?" Her voice seemed to have softened too. Neji merely just blinked at his cousin. He was still in utter shock that the real Hinata was standing next to his bed.

"I do not hate you, Hinata-sama. I-"

"LIAR!" Hinata cut him off, smashing her fist on the bed barely missing Neji's left shin. "Don't you dare lie to me. I killed them all. I killed everybody in our clan. Don't you lie to me and say that you don't feel the burning loathsome in your chest like how I feel towards the clan… Damn you, Neji…" Hinata clutched her chest once more.

"Hinata-sama… Why? Why does your chest hurt? Tell me… Tell your niisan." He tried his best to break down his cousin.

The blue haired Hyuuga's milk eyes stared into the identical ones in front of her. The pair of eyes wandered to her cloak, examining the crimson clouds that decorated over the black fabric.

For once, Hinata was opening up to someone else other than her treasures. (Itachi, Hidan, and Deidara if you didn't know)

"Well, niisan… To be honest, I don't know." She continued to grab at the fabric above her chest. "I don't know whether I feel guilty for killing the clan or if I feel terrible for making you feel that way…" She lowered her gaze to his chest. His hand unconsciously made its way to the exact same spot Hinata had hers on her chest. "Neji does your… heart hurt as well?"

The woman walked over to her sleep deprived cousin and began stroking his hair with her free hand.

"…Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Is it because I stole everyone from you?"

"No. It's because you left me…" Hinata's moon orbs widened a bit. "Damn you, Hinata-sama…" He grabbed the hand that was gently stroking his hair and squeezed it. His hand felt bony. "Damn you! I-I… when you left. I felt so alone. You were my drive… the drive I needed to live. The drive I needed to feel important. And when you left you took everything I was. How fucking selfish of you…"

Remorse washed over Hinata.

_'Neji… is… crying?'_

Neji was sobbing, actually.

"How could you be so damn selfish? To take your family's life away…. And _mine_! I couldn't live… I went so low to even try to take my own blasted life away. If it wasn't for that loud mouth pink head, I would have been dead." The Hyuuga boy gritted his teeth. Tears staining his cheeks.

Hinata choked. Her chest hurt even more than it had been the past year. Her heart was suddenly melting.

"I-I didn't kill them…" Neji looked at her, shocked.

"What did you say?"

"I said I didn't kill father and Hanabi or any of them… I'm a patsy. I took blame." Hinata stared at her cousin's tear filled eyes, with tears in her own. "They killed them. And I followed their mureders and became one as well."

"But why… Why did you stay?" Neji whimpered.

Hinata took a deep breath. "Because… they made me stronger. Not just mentally, but physically. They acknowledged me and they believed me. I didn't need them to protect me from danger. I didn't need anyone's help. I became someone…"

Her hand, still in Neji's, squeezed his back. Neji looked away from his cousin.

"Niisan, please look at me…" she pleaded. "NEJI, PLEASE!"

"WHAT HAPPENS NOW, HUH? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU? TO ME? TO US?!" his grip tightened around hers. "Us… what about us…" His tired eyes closed.

"…Us?"

"I love you, Hinata-sama."

His words made her heart stop aching.

"We can't." Hinata closed her eyes, loosening her grip on his hand before letting go completely. "Don't be stupid. You can't love me. I'm a monster."

"Then I'm in love with a monster…"

Hinata chuckled at his idiocy. "No, stop. You're stupid… which would make me equally stupid. I love you, too, Neji. But we can't happen."

"Why not?" his heart fell. Why couldn't he have her?

"I am part of something I cannot leave. Something I cannot control nor defeat. The Akatsuki would never allow me to depart, or even see you."

Neji's blank face fell. His eyes saddened some more. The dried tears on his face were replaced with fresh ones. "Why don't you just stay? Why can't you just come home? With me?"

"You know why, Neji. But I swear, I would do anything in my power to keep you protected."

"Hinata-sama, no I-" Hinata kissed her cousin's curse mark. Then she lightly kissed his lips, hands tangling in his hair. She then put her forehead against her cousin's curse mark.

"Good bye, Neji."

In a poof, Hinata was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

****"HIME! Hey, where have you been?" Deidara swung his arm around Hyuuga's waist.

"Visiting an old friend." she replied, heart frozen again.

_'I will be your protector. Your lion. I will always protect you, my precious lamb.'_

_Author's note: I seriously think I'm rambling. Sooooo how about that plot twist, eh? Hehehehe, okay REVIEW!_


	9. Chapter 9 Closure

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Hi errbody c:**

**I'm really glad that you guys like the last chapter… I wasn't sure on how to play off Hinata there…**

**How about some interesting ideas?**

**I was either gonna have Neji die, Neji join Akatsuki, Hinata dying, or Hinata defeating the Akatsuki.**

**As for the three Akatsuki falling for Hinata, I can't do anything about them, they're solely loyal to the organization…**

**Hidan: You damn right we are, not about to have Leader-sama on our asses…**

**Deidara: But, uh, my Hime… un.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Okay I'm rambling again…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 9: Closure

"LEAF HURRICANE!" the overly enthusiastic handsome beast of Konaha screeched before attacking Neji. The Hyuuga merely cocked his eyebrow at the still childish Lee.

_'Jesus, Lee, my head is pulsating with your constant blabbing.'_ Tenten pinched the bridge of my noise.

"LEAF HURRICANE! LEAF HURRICANE! LEEEEEEEAAAAAAFFFFF HUUURRRIIICCCAAAANNNEEE!"

"DAMMIT, LEE, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM LEAF HURRICAN EVERYTIME YOU DO IT!" Tenten was about to punch him straight in the face until she saw a swirl of chocolate strands in front of her. Next thing she knew she was on her knees as Neji had gripped her wrists together in one hand held behind her head and a kunai to her neck.

_'Holy…. He's only been out of the hospital for a week and he's regained his full potential.' _Tenten gulped.

"My apologies, Tenten-chan, but you save your energy for when an enemy is _actually_ attacking you." His signature smirk made its way on his cream skin. He released his grip on the weapons specialist.

_'And his mentality is back to normal… As if Hinata never even left… He even seems happier.'_ Tenten returned his smirk with a warm smile. She was just happy that her teammate finally recovered.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OPPONENT, IT IS VERY RUDE! LEAF HURRICANE!" Lee tried to connect his kick to Neji's back.

With a sigh, Neji literally 6 inches to the left causing the mini-Gai to fumbled forward into the ground.

"I see everything, remember?" Neji chuckled at his youthful teammate.

"NEJI? You… Did you just… _laugh_? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL, BLAND, AND OVERLY EMOTIONAL TEAMMATE?! LEAF HURR-"

"Lee, it's me, I can assure you."

"PROVE IT!" the Konoha beast pressed.

"You have a ridiculous amount of pride towards Gai-sensei, you have a giant crush on the annoying pink head, and you are secretly reading Icha Icha Paradise behind Gai-sensei's back." His smirk became bigger.

A red faced Lee stopped his interrogation. "Very well. But Neji, you have been youthful these days!"

"Thank you, Lee." The jonin smiled at him.

The sun was setting and their training came to a stop. The kunoichi headed home while the green beast of all youthfulness stayed to complete 1,000 push-ups.

Neji watched as the sun set on the horizon, admiring its beauty and power. The sun was the source of all power, it could be as destructive as it wants. But at the same time, it has moments where it looks beautiful. The Hinata he knows now is powerful but still beautiful.

The sun had set and the stars were now visible. He glanced at the brightest one he could see. The stars, even from far away, are trying their best to shine. Trying to make their existence visible to their audience down below, to show what they can do. The Hinata that he once knew tried so hard to gain recognition.

Neji then turned to the moon. It was majestic. The moon gave an innocent yet confident gleam. The moon doesn't mean to be the center of attention but its beauty and kindness softens even the hardest of all hearts. This Hinata still exists…right?

Sighing, Neji looked away. They all reminded them of _her_. What he couldn't give to be with her. He started walking the direction opposite of his apartment. Only stopping at a flower shop.

"Ino-chan?" as the Hyuuga boy entered, catching a whiff of the floral scent.

"Neji-kun!" The blonde girl eyes widened to see that the ninja made a full recovery just a week ago. He still takes medications, prescribed by yours truly, but rarely needs them anymore. "What can I do for you?"

"Hmm, flowers. Something white. Nothing fancy. A large bouquet of them. About fifty will do." Neji gave a genuine smile.

"Fifty? Is this for a lovely lady? A lover perhaps? A _lucky_ lady too! Fifty flowers, damn, I would probably be so fricken flattered if someone brought me fifty!" The daughter of Inoichi winked at Neji.

"Oh no, Ino-chan, it's not like that at all. It's for a friend."

"Well, friend or not, they are one lucky person… unless, well, your friend is a dude. Anyways, I'll try and wrap something up for you! You know you should come here earlier in the day, you know how hard it is to gather fifty white flowers at 9pm?!" she joked around as she pushed the back door.

"Ino-chan," Ino stopped to turn to Neji. "Are you going to attend the mission later on?"

The blonde's face became grave. Her eyes filled with sadness and remorse. Shaking her head she replied, "Of course, Neji-kun! Sakura is my best friend, and when people mess with my best friend, I'll kick their ass!" her glow came back. "I don't care if I even have to face Itachi, I'll go head to head with that bastard if it means Sakura will come back!" she grinned a smug grin. Then she turned back towards the door.

Neji looked around the shop noticing the different flowers in every inch of the counters and vases. He stopped to look at an indigo flower. The way it tried to hide behind the rest of the flowers that seemed to stand out. The one of the pink and yellow flowers were screaming _'LOOK AT ME NOW DAMN YOU_' opposed to the indigo flower whispering _'please don't look at me'_. Why is everything reminding me of her?

"Here you are!" Ino shoved a huge bouquet of white flowers. Lilies. Pure, white lilies. "You better be thankful, you're lucky that we had fifty of the same flowers, conveniently.

"Arigato, Ino-chan." He reached for some money in his pocket.

"No, no! Free of charge! I'll pay them for you, Neji-kun!"

"Ano, Ino-chan, I couldn't possibly-"

"No really! You've been in the hospital for over a year and I know how hospital bills suck out your wallet dry. Plus, I've never really done anything nice for you… So consider this as a gift." The Yamanaka girl was now pushing Neji out the shop.

"But-" he began to protest.

"GOOD NIGHT!" Ino slammed the shop door. Neji stared down at the flowers. Maybe he can pay her back another time. He smiled gratefully at the blabber mouth "Ino-pig". She's actually very kind hearted as well.

Neji began walking along the streets of Konoha. The village seemed so quiet and peaceful at night. Some civilians were still out enjoying the cool breeze this land had to offer. Some girls his age squealed when the saw him walk towards them, flowers in hand, but quickly blushed in embarrassment when he just walked passed them.

He reached his destination. The Hyuuga compound. His family was buried in Hinata's former garden.

Neji, with a heavy heart, entered the Main house and looked at his surroundings. The furniture were coated with an unhealthy layer of dust. The kitchen had the same results. He then opened the back door, reaching the large garden. It used to be filled with flowers that swayed gorgeously in the wind. Now it was neatly trimmed bushes surrounding the Hyuuga's graves. The flowers were gone. Not because they wilted and died, but because they had to remove them in order to bury the dead. Neji requested them to be buried here instead of being cremated.

The whole garden was covered in white marble gravestones. There was little crypt in the back of the garden. It contained two coffins; Hanabi's and Hiashi's.

Neji, one by one, laid the lilies on each of his family members' gravestones. He prayed for each of their souls, while reminiscing memories about each of them. Some weren't as memorable, others were. When he reached the crypt, he opened the door and entered. The left coffin was Hanabi's and the one on the right was Hiashi's. He laid three lilies on both. Neji kneeled and folded himself properly onto the floor. He folded his hands neatly on his lap and began to pray.

_'Hanabi-sama, you brat. I miss you so. I miss having you bug me and play pranks with each other. I want to ask for your forgiveness… for being the rotten cousin I used to be. For tormenting your sister for years. For not being able to protect you when the Akatsuki attacked you. Forgive me Hanabi. May your soul rest in peace.'_

_'Hiashi-sama. Forgive me. I let Hinata slip into the darkness. I let the Akatsuki take her. I am not sorry for having them murder our clan, but I am very sorry for letting your precious daughter be captured in the hands of monsters. I give you my word that I will bring her back. That I will be the light for Hinata. To guide her from the dark. Forgive me, Hiashi-sama.'_

As Neji stood up, he began to walk out of their tiny tomb. Before a flash of red came into view. A single rose was laid in between their coffins.

_'A rose?'_ The crimson flower was already wilting from lack of water and sunlight.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been days since Hinata left Konoha for the third time. The first being getting kidnapped. The second being kidnapping the Haruno girl. The third being visiting her father's and sister's graves to pay her respects.

Days. _Days._ And the damn Konoha teams weren't even coming despite the fact that it was _Sakura_ that they stole. Not even Naruto came.

Hinata was laying on her bedroom. The boredom was real.

"HIDAN!" she glared at the door. "I CAN SEE YOU, DAMMIT. QUIT SPYING ON ME."

"Ahhhh, you caught me, hime." A voice came from the other side of the door. His silver head and magenta eyes came through the door and smirked at his hime. He plopped himself on her bed next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

They had this sort of….friendship/relationship going on. Hidan and Hinata would be bored and well… let's just say Hidan was her first. She never regretted it and neither did her when he stole it from her. Confidence. He taught her confidence and this was the result. Surprisingly, it wasn't Hidan who seduced her, it was Hinata who lured the immortal with her femininity.

Anyways, Hinata knew why Hidan was here. He was here because he was bored. And when he's bored….well he was here to be UN-bored.

Hidan kissed her forehead. She was in deep, _deep_ thought.

"What's the matter, my hime?" Hidan muffled in her blue hair. He continued kissing the top of her head and making circles on her back.

Hinata tried to muster up as much courage as she could. She shut her eyes tight. "Hidan, do you love me?" She seriously can't believe she said that.

"Huh?" Hidan stopped the kissing. "Of course, Hinata, I love you."

"Well… would you marry me?" _'Oh my god, Hinata just stop talking, you're embarrassing yourself.'_

"Uh.. well.. Hinata, you know I'm not that type of guy. Hell! I only have sex with you because I trust you and damn I have nothing else to do…" Hidan looked her in the eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"We need to stop this then.." Hinata saw Hidan's face turn into shock.

"Alright my beautiful hime. If it's what make you happy then we'll cut this off. And we can find other things to distract us, right?" Smirking, he pushed something hard in her face. "….LIIIIKKKEEEE VIDEO GAMES!" At that, Hidan bolted out the door towards their giant flat screen.

_'Oh dear lord…'_ she couldn't help but to smile and darted right after him.

Hinata didn't want anymore more or less. Having Hidan to play video games with. To have so many laughs with. It was perfect. He was her best friend.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"She's regaining consciousness." Itachi was standing in front of Sakura who was now waking up from the Tsukeyomi. She was held down my chains, separating her hands from eachother. She was in a giant prison cell located in the Akatsuki hideout.

"Hm, is she really." Hinata never liked Sakura. Her heart froze over again. Her organ has been doing a lot of temperature changes lately. Sakura was never her favorite. She always thought herself above Hinata before. Now she was way under Hinata. Way under. And most of all, she stole Naruto away from her. Well, not really. Naruto was an idiot. She never acknowledged him. And he never acknowledged Hinata. Hinata saw his true worth, while Sakura just pushed him around. She was selfish. He was blind. They deserved eachother. Bastards.

"H-hinata…?" Sakura mumbled. _Smack_.

"Shut up." Hinata's hand swung across Sakura's face like a whip. "You don't deserve to say my name. Do you know why you're here, you useless trash?" Sakura was silent. "Well, you're here because I need your chakra. Obviously, my chakra exceeds your pathetic amount but I'm in the habit of stealing of people's chakra and increasing my amount." Hinata lied, of course she could do this jutsu but it wasn't the true purpose of why they kidnapped the damned forehead girl. Maybe she could suck the bitch dry later on as a bonus. "Now just be a good girl and stay." Hinata smirked.

"Hmph, now that's where you're wrong." Sakura grinned.

Sakura gripped on her restraints. Focusing her chakra, she broke through the chains with her monstrous strength and aimed for Hinata's face.

_'Gotcha, Hyuuga.'_ Sakura felt her fist make contact on her skin.

"Psyche!" Hinata's hand wrapped around Sakura's and threw the medic ninja across the room. The girl landed on the floor with a loud thud. The pinkette immediately looked for her opponent who seemed to have disappeared from the Uchiha's side.

"HA!" Sakura looked up to see Hinata about to smash a kick at her. Her lightening reflexes fired up and she moved just in time to dodge the blow. The Hyuuga's leg landed on the ground. The Haruno girl's green eyes widened. The ground began to shake, as if a giant earthquake was occurring. Then the force spread causing the floor to burst in rubble. Her ridiculous strength would have made Tsunade and Sakura's strength cower in embarrassment.

_Poof!_

_'A substitu-!'_ Before Sakura even finished her sentence, a fist came contact to her chest, crushing her ribs, fracturing most of her bones.

"I thought you'd put up a fight, Sakura. Worthless trash." Hinata spat.

Sakura barely even got her head up. "H-h-how..?" She coughed up blood.

"You're lame little technique is nothing. I learned that within minutes with Itachi-kun. I magnified it with my chakra causing my strength to double. You and your mentor having nothing on me." Hinata teased the kunoichi. "Now… just like I said, be a good girl and _stay._"

The pinkette became unconscious.

"That was fun." Hinata hurried back to Itachi.

"Hinata, may I speak with you?" Itachi took her hand in his and left the Haruno on the floor. They exited the hideout and into the meadow they always trained at.

"Yes, Itachi?"

"We have no relationship whatsoever." Itachi stated monotoned.

"…What?" Hinata was baffled. What was he talking about?

"When we kissed. Do you not remember?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"OH!" Hinata blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, Itachi, ano, I meant to tell you that also… You see, I only view you as an older brother. Someone who would protect me… Right?"

Itachi actually _smiled. SMILED._ He came over and patted her head. He also kissed her forehead. "Call me niisan." His eyes were _actually_ filled with joy and warmth.

Confused, Hinata just looked at him, EXTREMELY baffled. She half-suspected that Itachi wanted to talk to her about the incident but not him _smiling_ and _being nice_ and requesting her to call him _niisan_. But still, Hinata was happier than ever.

"Okay, Itachi-niisan." Smiles were shared. Until they went back and Itachi replicated Neji's stoic face. "Niisan… Where's Deidara?" The Uchiha pointed a finger into the forest. "Arigato!" she hugged her 'brother' before darting off. The Uchiha shook his head as he watched his 'little sister' run off. He could resist smiling. He felt so protective of her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"HIIIMMEEEE!" actually prepared, Hinata jumped into Tobi's awaiting arms.

"TOOOOBBBBIIII!" she squealed back the little boy-man.

"Let go of her, baka!" Deidara punched the back of Tobi's head causing him to release the girl. The poor shinobi ran off in an unknown direction….again.

"Hey, there Hinata, un." Deidara smiled at the girl.

Hinata already confronted Hidan and was confronted by Itachi. Why was it so hard to confront Deidara? Oh yeah, because he reminds me of a Naruto/Neji combination. He had long hair like Neji, but blonde like Naruto. He was serious and reckless at the same time. He appreciates art but he likes to have fun…by blowing the art up. Mixing her old love with her current love was making her feel butterflies.

She decided to just rip off the band aid. "DEIDARAIHAVEFEELINGSFORYOUBUTIDONOTWANTOTCONTINUE THISRELATIONSHIPBECAUSEIFEELTHATITISWRONGPLEASEFOR GIVEMEIFIHURTYOU" Hinata panted as she finished her paragraph of nonsense.

"Okay, un," shrugged Deidara.

Baffled, once more, Hinata gawked. "_Okay_? That's _it_?"

"Yes… Here is my confession. I was just looking out for you, my little hime. I feel so protective over you, not like a lover would but something I should always protect… Heh, I'm not sure how to totally express myself, yeah." Deidara explained.

"Oh…. I thought you wanted to be with me like forever…" _'That was waaaaaaayyy easier.'_ Hinata exhaled.

"Oh no! That would be like dating my little sister, haha! Well, let's head back now, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed eager to take a nap.

"Hai!" She hooked her arm around Deidara's and happily skipped to the hideout.

Hinata finally got some closure.

_Author's notes: I'm sooooo sorry for rushing the story for Deidara. Well, this whole chapter actually. Ugh, terrible, terrible, terrible… I disappoint myself. Forgive me fanfic lord for I have sinned! I wont blame you guys if you wrote a bad review but whutevah, I tried!_


	10. Chapter 10 Sexual Harassment

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Oh my god I feel like I totally failed you guys in the last chapter**

**Everything seemed so rushed and the grammar was all over the place and spelling….**

**Omg my goodnees, forgive me for my sins Dx**

**Hehe, anyways, I hope it wasn't TOO bad…**

**Also, the next couple of scenes are gonna be really, REALLY raunchy due to the fact I'm making Hinata "experiment" lololololol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 10: Sexual Harassment

Hinata watched Sakura, who was still unconscious, heave on the floor. Sighing, she walked over to the battered kunoichi and kneeled next to her incredibly battered body. Raising her palms to the girl's torso, the moon eyed girl focused her chakra and healed the emerald eyed girl's fractured bones and ribs. After healing most of the wounds, Hinata stared at the girl's chest, watching it breathe evenly. She returned her hand where she had healed Sakura.

_'Mm, she's warm…'_ Hinata burrowed her face into the nape of the young girl's neck. She inhaled her scent. Strawberries? Whatever it was, it smelled rather nice. Hinata then brushed her lips against the hollow of the Sakura's neck, making the pinkette quiver, and kissed the soft skin on her chest. _'Hehe, no one needs to know.'_ She ran her fingers into the bubblegum locks and she ever so slightly parted her lips and ran her tongue along Sakura's jaw line.

"I saw that." A raspy voice called out.

"You saw nothing, muahahaha." Hinata chuckled. "Hey, Zetsu."

The white part of Zetsu eyed Hinata. "Hinata… Are you going lesbian? I mean I know you have the hots for Itachi and Deidara who have rather feminine features and I see that you're molesting our female hostage who you just beat up like an hour ago so I'm just-"

"Oh my god Zetsu, I'm not lesbian…" Hinata's face flushed harder than a toilet. "She was just warm… And she smells nice, okay." If there was ever a toilet flush-a-thon, Hinata would probably outflush all dem toilets.

"Liar, you're a lesbo, aren't you." Black Zetsu pressed.

"NO, Zetsu, I just find her physically attractive, thank you very much! And I just long for the touch of another man, okay."

"Then why don't you go run back to Hidan?"

Hinata never really liked conversing with Black Zetsu. He was extremely nosy and perverted.

"It's different with Hidan. It's all lust, never really love…"

"You know damn well we can't afford to have those feelings here." White Zetsu scolded Hinata.

"I know, but I'm a teenage girl, what do you expect me to do with these raging hormones of mine?" Hinata didn't want to linger on the subject anymore. "Hey, why are you here?"

Zetsu nearly jumped. "Oh, that's right! The Konoha ninjas plus some Suna ninjas PLUS the Kazekage is nearing to save the victim of unconscious rape over there." He chuckled.

"Hilarious. My sides are hurting." Hinata rolled her eyes at the plant man.

"Pein-sama says to bring the rape victim to him when our guests arrive."

"Is that all?"

"That's about right. At the rate they are travelling, they'll be here in two hours. So Pein-sama is expecting you and the rape victim to be there thirty minutes prior to their arrival. We will be out on the meadows where you and your gay-looking lovers train." Chuckling, Zetsu melted into the wall before Hinata bursted into flames with furiosity. She then reminded herself of the pink head who is still out cold.

_'Hmm, an hour and a half, eh?' _Hinata grinned evilly as she stared at the defenseless creature on the floor. Her bodylooked very nice. The used to be shy girl was going against everything she was taught and everything that she felt because of her little experiment. Who cares anyways? She was in the Akatsuki. She doesn't give a damn.

Hinata ever so slightly unzipped Sakura's shirt only an inch down and revealed enough skin for Hinata to work with. Upon seeing this beautiful sight, Hinata's mouth made contact with the snow white skin and began the process of leaving love bites.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where the hell is Hinata?" Pein impatiently tapped his foot. "Zetsu, you did tell her thirsty minutes prior, correct?" The plant man nodded. "She is ten minutes late. In precisely twenty minutes, those Konoha bastards will be here."

"I'M HERE! FORGIVE ME!" at that she kneeled on the floor before her leader, the pink kuniochi was sprawled on the floor next to her. Raising an eyebrow at the little figure bowing before him, his frustration was washed away as he turned his attention to the medic ninja.

"Hinata? Did you use your Gentle Fist on her? She seems to have bruises on her neck and ches-"

"A-a-ano, hai, Pein-sama!" Hinata hid her face behind her bangs indigo hair to hide the strawberry red blush that was creeping its way on her facial features.

Pein merely snickered. Most of the Akatsuki members were intently listening now. Kisame and Hidan whistled as Sasori rolled his eyes. Who knew Hinata had this in her?

"They are approaching." Itachi snapped the distracted rouge nin out of their little conversation.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"So… You bastards are all here, yeah?" Deidara smirked at the used-to-be Jinchuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. "Remember the last time you fought me, yeah? You nearly died, my man!"

Gaara, stoic as Gaara could ever be, moved his hand towards Deidara, directing his sand coffin to the blonde man.

Sakura's wrists and ankles were bound with special chains with chakra flowing through them, one of Pein's creations. Her hair was roughly pulled by Hinata's grip. Ino Yamanaka gaped as she saw the Hyuuga girl grab a hold of her best friend's hair. She couldn't help but to remember seeing the same scene years ago when a sound ninja named Kin held Sakura in the same position.

Most of her old friends were there.

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Naruto… and Neji.

Neji. _Neji… NEJI!_

Immediately letting go of the pink hair, she faced her cousin.

"Hinata-sama." He got in his defensive stance.

"Neji-niisan." She mimicked his stance.

Byakugan, both activated, they both gulped as they clashed into one another.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

The Akatsuki were now quarreling with the Konoha and Suna ninja. Some faced more than two shinobi, considering the fact that they could handle even ten Konoha shinobi. They would have left them all dead, easily. But that wasn't the plan. The plan was to stall them long enough for Pein to successfully knock the blasted Kyuubi out to execute their world domination plans.

Hidan and Kakazu was facing off with Shikamaru's team, who was looking for revenge after killing Asuma-sensei.

Deidara and Sasori, facing the three sand ninjas.

Itachi, against the Konoha beast.

Konan, already in a heated battle with Tenten.

Zetsu against Shino, ironic, eh? Venus fly trap vs bugs.

Then Kiba and Akamaru against Kisame.

Pein was toying around with Naruto.

And Tobi was just running around distracting everyone.

Fifteen minutes into the battle. _Fifteen_. Everyone was panting, not counting the missing-nins.

Neji inhaled deep breaths. Hinata did the same. It wasn't like Hinata was losing but she just didn't want to hurt Neji. He knew that too. He was holding back, but that consequently left him with more of the damaging blows. The thought of Zetsu's words rang in her mind.

_You know damn well we can't afford to have those feelings here._

Hinata almost landed a lethal blow until she stopped her own force, creating friction within her muscles as the chakra was released into the thin air between her fingers and her cousin. Neji looked at her incredulously. Looking into her eyes, he saw sadness, hate, remorse, and sorrow. Her pale eyes suddenly hardened. Snapping back into reality, she kicked his chin upwards forcing the poor Hyuuga into the air above him.

_'Such… power… It's almost like Lee kicked me…_' Neji's body plopped onto the floor as if he was just a ragdoll being abused by its owner.

Strugglling to stand, Hinata pressed her foot on his chest, digging it into his ribs, and pinning him to the floor. Focusing her chakra, she jabbed his left temple, leaving the boy unconscious. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Hinata removed her foot from Neji's body and kneeled next to his body. She placed a cool hand on his hot cheek, using her thumb to wipe away the blood.

_'Forgive me, Neji.'_ Hinata closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. Quiet. Peace. Meaning they have won.

She looked up to only be greeted by a kunai coming straight at her face. With a simple shift of her weight, she dodged the flying knife and hit the grass behind her. More weapons started flying at her. Sighing, she knew who that could be. A girl with buns on her head was flinging a gigantic scroll around in the air. Naturally, Hinata would die of laughter but seeing that weapons were poofing out of nowhere due to this scroll, it was no laughing matter. Her accuracy and precision was extremely impressive, but basic ninja weapons and tools were not enough to stop Hyuuga Hinata.

"Get away from him, monster!"

Sighing, Hinata struck the air then turned her attention back to her unconscious cousin and watched him sleep. _Thud_. She had won, once again. Hinata ran her fingers through her cousin's hair and traced his jaw line. Lightly, she pecked his neck, cheek, and lips.

Hinata inwardly smiled to herself. But she knew… she needed to stop harassing people in their sleep.

_Author's Notes: So how do you guys feel about bicurious Hinata? xD Or even Sexual Harassment Hinata?! xD LOL I just wanted to try something new… REVIEW!_


	11. Chapter 11 Exposed

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Hehe, okay guys, pedo-Hinata is over.**

**Hoped you guys liked the previous chapter!**

**And yes, I was ACTUALLY planning to have Hinata end up with one of the Akatsuki members but I thought it would be better if she ended up…**

**NOT SPOILING IT FOR YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 11: Exposed

(Neji's POV)

Hinata looked beautiful. So graceful. She took my hand in hers and we ran across the meadow like idiots. Obviously I didn't laugh or giggle the way Hinata did, that was pussy shit for me, but the way she did was undeniably adorable. She literally spewed cuteness. We collapsed on the grass.

Hinata breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Yet, in between the heaves and the gasps, she gave Me, I just stared at her. Damn, the way she looked when she was happy… I couldn't help but smile back. She's way too good for me. I'm lucky I was worthy of her love.

"Neji, can I tell you something?" Hinata inched closer to me. I seriously just wanted to grab her and pull her against me. She took her arm out and caressed my cheek. Her hands are so warm and soft…

"Of course, Hinata-sama."

Her hand travelled from my face to the back of my neck till our lips brushed against each other. Her hot breathe travelled across my face. Who knew Hinata smelled so sweet?

"Neji, I lo-"

_SMACK_

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hidan slapped the Hyuuga male across the face.

"WAKE UP HINATA-BOY!"

"Hinata-boy…?" Hinata gave Hidan a questioning look.

"Because, uh, well, hime, he looks like a you but more feminine, hehehehehe."

"Did you just imply that I'm manly?" Hinata narrowed her eyes at him, sending him glares of raging female terror.

"Uh, no, hime, no!" Hinata widened her eyes again. She was letting it go… for now.

"Huh?" the Hyuuga man looked at the two in front of him. He tried to move, only to be restrained by chains locking onto his wrists and ankles.

"Ahh, so the little bastard's awake, eh?"

Hinata looked at Neji's direction. Hiding every emotion she could possibly feel, she mustered all of her strength to keep her face with the most perfect amount of blankness that would have put Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara's to a pitiful corner of shame. You could feel her black aura coming off of her. Hinata radiated such freezing ice cold attitude it would give you goosebumps. She turned her gaze at Hidan who winced under her stare. His previous statement must have still lingered within her mind. Her eyes screamed _I'LL KILL YOU_ while her face remained calm and collective.

"So, uh, hime, what do we do about your cousin?" Hidan smiled weakly at the dark girl.

"Don't care." Waves of monotone washed over her two simple words. Neji's heart broke again.

Actually, on the outside Hinata seemed like the typical dangerous, powerful, destructive, yet calm shinobi her father had always dreamed of as daughter. She was the perfect shinobi. But on the inside, Hinata felt like dying, like throwing up. She hated the damn fake face she had to put on because of the cursed organization. Her insides felt like jello making the sensation of vomiting that more inviting. Her own cousin that she has to lie to. For god's sake, she loved the man more than life itself. Hinata knew she had no choice. In order to protect her precious lamb, she must hurt him so he can live.

Hidan cowered under her nitrogen-gas-freezing glare. "Uhhhh, I'm gonna go upstairs and play video games now with Zetsu…"

"Hn."

The one line that he never thought Hinata would say. Hidan fled to the safety of the large tv screen two flights of stairs above Hinata's head.

Sensing their privacy was not being violated by damn plants or Itachi's damn ninja skills, Hinata ran to Neji's side and skidded to a stop all the while dropping onto her knees and embracing her beloved cousin.

"BAKA! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHY DID YOU COME!" Hinata attacked his waist, tears streaming down her face, squeezed Neji with such force that he thought his rib cage will burst. "DAMN YOU, NIISAN, DAMN YOU!" she hadn't cried in months. She sobbed her throbbing heart out onto Neji's dirty shinobi wardrobe.

"H-hinata-sama… You're c-crushing m-me…" Neji winced at her brute strength.

"I don't care, I don't care!" Hinata managed to squeeze even tighter. "You idiot, why did you come… they will kill you…"

"I had to see you…"

Hinata pushed away from him as if _he_ was the attacker. "You took a stupid risk."

She faced away from him. Her cold, freezing aura returned. She looked back at the bound Hyuuga.

"Do you not understand the dilemma you are in?" she eyed the chains around his wrists. "You need to get out of here before you die." She spat at him sharply.

Sensing her rage, but also seeing the worry in her voice, he looked into her eyes. "I see… I shall take my leave." Neji practically broke the chains as if it were made of string. But those were Pein's special chai-

"I used the chakra all over my body to spike through the chakra flowing through the chains." Neji explained as if he read her mind.

Expecting him to leave, Hinata closed her eyes as she tried to take in Neji's scent for the last time. Then she felt warmth envelop her body. Unconsciously, the kunoichi moved towards the source. Something wrapped around her. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of her cousin. In defeat, Hinata returned the affection. Neji kissed her forehead lightly.

_Intresting. So Hinata _does_ have feelings after all. Someone's in trouble, someone's in trouble!_

Zetsu childishly thought to himself before his head seeped back into the wall.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I see." Pein's eyebrows furrowed.

_Damn. First, the fucking Kyuubi escapes and now Zetsu's lunch is in love with Hinata, for god's sake. Oh, Hinata, what to do, what to do with you._

"What would you like me to do?" White Zetsu asked. "Eat the fool, obviously." Black Zetsu suggested, hungry because his lunch is busy hugging his comrade.

"Options, Zetsu, options. If Hinata's lover-"

Hidan, who was in the other room over heard said conversation. Apparently, Hidan never really thought of Hinata as just a best friend. Of course the immortal loved her, he just had too much pride to admit it or have the balls to expose his feelings of a weakling in front of the Akatsuki. After all, she was also his first.

_Stupid Hinata, she knew better than to reveal her emotions here. And that damn incest relationship she has with her precious Neji… YUCK. Yuck or just jealous…?_

"-decides to leave, then Zetsu you don't have to get a snack. If he decides to stay, he may be able to join… if he is strong enough to keep up. But if in the case Hinata and himself try to leave, they must both die."

Hidan stiffened for a split second. No. Not _his_ hime. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever. Over his immortal body.

_No. I will not let this happen. But I will gladly create a hole in that Neji bitch's head._

_Author's Notes: Heeeey I hope you guys are still reading! And thank you loyal reviewers/viewers. You have no idea how much it means to me. Also, I hope you guys still like where my story is heading. I'm seriously pulling everything I write out of my ass hehehehe. Okay, review! :D_


	12. Chapter 12 Our Future

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**I think this story is nearing its end… I had lots of fun writing it!**

**I'm happy that I made you guys happy… :')**

**Thank you for the views and reviews, it made me so happy that people actually like my writings and thank you for supporting me!**

**Anyways, this will probably be the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 12: Our Future

"Hinata."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Hinata bowed respectfully.

"This Hyuuga boy… is he of use to us?"

_Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting…?_

"Indeed, sir. Years ago, believe it or not, he was far superior than I was." Hinata stated matter of factly.

"Persuade the boy to join." Pein ordered the girl. "Dismissed."

"Hai."

_Swish_

Hinata vanished. Closing his eyes, Pein smiled to himself.

_Two Hyuugas, eh? Hmmph, the Uzumaki will be ours soon. And this time, there will be no mistakes._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Neji-niisan. I have a request." Hinata walked into her room where Neji was currently occupying.

He cocked an eyebrow at his cousin. He was supposed to leave hours ago but he couldn't budge. Not that he was bound to anything or had any jutsus that prevent him from escaping, he just wanted to stay with his Hinata. All the while, he actually made conversation with a few of the members. He particularly did _not_ fancy Tobi seeing that he is nearly as wild and childish as the damn Naruto but he favored him over the silver haired man with the three-bladed scythe. Hidan was glaring at Neji as if he was trying to shoot lasers through his eyes.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." He sat on her bed.

"Our leader has made a decision. You are to abandon the Hidden Leaf and join us." Hinata made it sound more like an order than a request.

Obviously, the Hyuuga genius' eyes widened to such a degree, he almost looked like a white-eyed Rock Lee. His chest stiffened and his fists clenched. His forehead started beading. Squinting, he began to contemplate the pros and cons.

_Leave Konoha? Abandon my friends? Even become an S-Ranked criminal? What the hell? NO! But… Hinata… What if I…_

"No."

Hinata's brows furrowed. "What?" She sounded a tad angry.

"I said _no_. I do not wish to become an Akatsuki member nor do I wish to abandon my village and betray my friends."

"Neji, you _do_ understand that it is more of an order rather than a request?" Hinata was now giving a hard glare. Not a burning glare but a glare onetheless.

"Hinata-sama, I said no. But… I also ask for a request." Neji's eyes closed. "Accompany me on my journey back. Rejoin the village. Please, Hinata…"

The former Hyuuga heiress just stood there. She absorbed Neji's words. She has heard them many, many times.

"You know I cannot do that. They will reject me. They will cower in fear from me. They will lock me in a room that will deplete my chakra forever. Returning will do nothing good."

"Then we shall travel somewhere else. Hm, maybe Wind Country?"

"They will find us."

"We have the Byakugan."

"They'll kill us."

"Then we die together."

"…"

"Please…"

After much deliberation, Hinata opened her eyes. She loved Neji. More than the stars loved the moon. She couldn't just throw him to side just like that.

"I will join you, my love." Hinata gave him a soft smile.

Neji stretched an arm towards his cousin. He rested it on her soft cheek, his thumb caressing her cheek bone.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Hidan was aimlessly wandering around the hideout. His wasn't particularly aware of his surroundings.

_Why do I feel this way_.

Neji's presence was just making Hidan sulk. The damn boy was giving him a bad feeling. He wasn't going to take Hinata away from him. Not that easily. Neji will not replace him. Not unless you cut him limb from limb and bury him alive. Even then, he would claw his way out of his damn grave if it meant keeping Hinata.

Unconsciously, he walked by Hinata's room. His ears perked when he heard the voices.

"I will join you, my love." A voice that belonged to Hinata spoke softly behind the door.

_No, no… whatever it is, I will not allow it. Whether it is a damn chess game or having that Hyuuga bitch fuck her, IT. IS. NOT. HAPPENING._

He gripped onto the base of his scythe. Hidan walked towards his room. He slid his door open and plopped onto his bed, tossing the weapon to the side.

He fingered the necklace that rested on his bare chest. He needed to perform his ritual soon.

_Hmm, maybe I'll use that Hyuuga bitch._

Sneering to himself, he thought of all the ways he could trap Neji in his trap and kill him.

_Yes… kill him… that's it! And Hinata will love me for ridding of this damn nigg-_

"HIDAN!"

Flinching, Hidan groaned. He dragged his feet on the floor.

"Leader-sama." Hidan saw Pein on the other side of the doorway.

"Hidan. I have something important to discuss with you. Come."

"Fiiiiiinnnneeee." Hidan pouted.

Hidan and Pein poofed into a different room.

"Hidan." Pein blankly stared at the silver haired man with his beautiful lavender eyes. "You will kill Hyuuga Neji if he fails to join."

Hidan's face literally stretched with the biggest smile in the world. As if he was a kid in the candy shop. Or even Tenten in a new elite weapon's shop with limited edition katanas.

"YES!" Hidan squealed like a little girl. He fist pumped the air. He even started moon walking. The Akatsuki leader sweat dropped.

"Only if he fails to join, Hidan. Calm down. Stop dancing." Pein watched the hooligan dance around some more. Feeling awkward, he decided to slip away from the dancing immortal.

_What a fool._ Pein shrugged. He started to look for Konan.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"We must depart now."

"Hai, niisan."

She neatly folded her Akatsuki cloak and petite shinobi gear on her now empty bed. She was now wearing the clothes she came into the Akatsuki with. The one she defeated Neji in. Hinata's old outfit were slightly snug on her curves. Her lavender and white sweater were tight around her chest and waist, showing how much she had matured and the muscles she gained over the course of the year. Her long, violet hair shined on her back, unchanging. She slipped on her old sandals. She slipped on her headband around her neck. Even if the symbol of Konoha was slashed out, it was the only one she had.

She looked over the notes she left on the bed. Sighing, she looked at Neji with a small smile.

"Let us depart." Hinata held his hand.

They poofed into the training meadow. Only meeting a pair of red eyes. Itachi.

"Where are you going." Itachi said calmly, a bit of cold edge.

Hinata froze. "Niisan."

"You cannot leave."

"Hinata-sama, let me protect you." Neji pushed himself in front of her. Byakugan activated, he took his stance against Itachi. "Leave."

The Hyuuga genius launched himself at the Uchiha genius. Two geniuses at battle. The Uchiha closed his eyes before reopening them and revealing-

"NEJI, DON'T LOOK-" Too late.

Neji froze. Hinata ran past her helpless cousin. He was trapped under Itachi's genjutsu. She complete a series of hand seals and activated her Byakugan before smashing her fist into the ground and creating a giant earthquake. Itachi squinted. Then he fell to his knees.

_What the hell…_ Itachi passed out.

"Foolish niisan…" she looked over Itachi's unconscious form.

_Itachi is not stupid. He saw me coming… he wanted this…_

She leaned over and kissed his cheek before returning to the now recovered jonin. They sprinted. Hinata never meant for anyone to get hurt. She certainly favored Neji over the Uchiha but he didn't just back down for anybody. After covering much ground, Hinata decided to break the silence.

"Neji, I-"

"So you really are leaving, huh, hime, yeah?" Deidara was flying over head on a clay bird. His face was calm but his eyes betrayed him. His eyes were screaming with sadness, betrayal, sorrow, and most of all hurt. "Well… As much as it would get me in trouble," he jumped down and landed in front of the two. Neji stepped in between them. Hinata reassured him with a hand on his shoulder. "I will let you go. But mark my words, Hinata-chan, the next time we meet, I won't be a softie and just let you leave that easily." He smirked. Ignoring the piercing ice glare Neji was shooting at him, he walked past the enraged shinobi and gave Hinata a hug. "Be safe, hime."

_Poof_

"Deidara, you pussy, get out of here." Hidan pushed the blonde away. "Pein-sama wants to consult with you." Hinata flinched. Pein knows. Deidara shot an apologetic look at Hinata before disappearing. A few moments later, Pein poofed where Deidara was just standing.

"You're mine, Hyuuga bitch." He lunged towards Neji who is already in defensive mode.

"Gentle fist!"

"Hinata. It is time we finally trained together." Pein looked at her and pulled a metal object from his cloak. They looked like rods...

Dropping her head, she activated her Byakugan once more. She sped towards him.

_Why couldn't I just have a normal life?_

Hinata struck her focused her chakra and formed the Gentle Fist.

_Why did they have to choose me if they were gonna kill me anyways?_

Pein dodged her attack easily, forcing a rod through her left shoulder. She hissed at the burning pain.

_Why did it have to be my life they had to destroy?_

She didn't stop. Her fierceness caused her to strike from above.

_Why did I let this happen?_

"Fool." Pein disappeared.

Then she saw the most dreaded thing she could have possibly imagined. Neji was on the floor, rods were sticking out from his body. No fatal hits but his blood was pouring out in buckets.

Pein was on the other side of the meadow. It seems he was done. The rods from Neji's body retracted. Hinata felt a spiking pain shoot into her heart as she raced over to his limp body.

"I'M GOING TO FINISH YOU, HYUUGA BITCH!" Hidan pulled back his scythe and was about to deliever the final blow to Neji.

Blood spilled. Hinata made it in time. Hidan's scythe sliced through her body from the back. Nothing fatal but she was losing blood quickly like Neji. Her body was hovering over her cousin's in a protective manner.

"H-h-hime…" Hidan forced his weapon out of Hinata's body and leaped backwards, trying to take in what he had committed. He just killed the woman he loved.

She tasted something metallic. Hinata looked at her cousin who was a wreck, but still beautiful. His chocolate brown locks covered in his own blood was fanned out on the grass. His eyes were weary and dull. She collapsed on her knees on either side of his legs, and sat on his thighs.

"H-h-h-hinata-s-s-sama…." Neji winced in pain as he struggled to grip onto Hinata's hand.

"No… No need to struggle, my love…" she leaned and kissed him as light as a feather. She then rested her head on Neji's bloodied chest. Her whole body stiffened due to the pain on her physical body. But her mind was at peace. She felt no more pain in her heart. In one hand, she scrunched Neji's robe. Neji pulled through the searing pain and wrapped his arms around Hinata, one hand carefully stroking her hair on her back. "I told you I would protect you… my lamb… I love… you…"

With her last breath, her vision blurred. The pain began to dull. Her body went numb. But she died happy.

"H-hinata… I love… you too…" And so did he.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Deidara read his note over and over again. Itachi read it once before tossing it away. Hidan kept his in his cloak.

_Deidara. You were a friend. A great friend. You taught me happiness can be found even in the most loneliest places. You gave me the gift of smiling in a place where smiles shouldn't even be worn. In the end you were the only one who did not change htheir perspective about and you respected me. You are amazing. And your art truly is a bang. I hope one day, I'll be one too._

_Itachi. That kiss was electric. But we both know it was nothing more than a mere accident. You treated me the way Neji-niisan treated me. And more importantly, you taught me how to be strong. To be not only physically but mentally strong. I am very thankful to have you as my niisan even if we are not blood related. Good thing we aren't because then I would be dead. Hehe, anyways, I hope I see you in the future._

_Hidan. You were my first lover, and for that I will never forget you. I grew to love you. But not in the way I love Neji. You were my best friend and someday I hope we could continue our friendship. You taught me how to be confident. The confidence I lacked in all the years I was alive until I met you. The confidence I used to, dare I say, seduce you. You were the one who brought the real Hinata out of her shell. Thank you._

The three shinobi did not speak to each other of the letters. They did not bother to even make contact with each other when they all retrieved it at the same time. They didn't want to discuss Hinata. Because they wanted to remember her how she was before that day. The day when Pein scoffed and told Zetsu to "clean up" the mess Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji created on the training grounds.

_Author's Notes: THE END! Ahhh, I can't believe I finished it… It is currently 2:10AM on 9/13/13. I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it for you all. Please review on my story as a whole please. I love constructive criticism._

_For my next story, I was thinking of either doing a NejixHina or a ShinoxHina. Which would you prefer? See you all soon! :D_


	13. Chapter 13 Celebration(Alternate Ending)

**The Lion and the Lamb**

**Hey guys! I know I finished this story a while ago but I felt that it was missing something. The ending didn't feel right to me… And I know some people agree with me. Neji and Hinata couldn't just DIE out of nowhere! Anyways, I'm gonna create this alternate ending so you can choose your preferred ending and just stick with it.**

**By the way, there 'celebrating' scene has a lot of inappropriate things in it from alcohol to illegal drugs to… well yeah. So this part is Rated M, okay.**

**I copy and pasted the first scene so I don't have to repeat anything afterwards.**

**Thanks for the support! (:**

Chapter 13: Celebration (Alternate Ending)

"Hinata."

"Yes, Leader-sama." Hinata bowed respectfully.

"This Hyuuga boy… is he of use to us?"

_Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting…?_

"Indeed, sir. Years ago, believe it or not, he was far superior than I was." Hinata stated matter of factly.

"Persuade the boy to join." Pein ordered the girl. "Dismissed."

"Hai."

_Swish_

Hinata vanished. Closing his eyes, Pein smiled to himself.

_Two Hyuugas, eh? Hmmph, the Uzumaki will be ours soon. And this time, there will be no mistakes._

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Neji-niisan. I have a request." Hinata walked into her room where Neji was currently occupying.

He cocked an eyebrow at his cousin. He was supposed to leave hours ago but he couldn't budge. Not that he was bound to anything or had any jutsus that prevent him from escaping, he just wanted to stay with his Hinata. All the while, he actually made conversation with a few of the members. He particularly did _not_ fancy Tobi seeing that he is nearly as wild and childish as the damn Naruto but he favored him over the silver haired man with the three-bladed scythe. Hidan was glaring at Neji as if he was trying to shoot lasers through his eyes.

"Of course, Hinata-sama." He sat on her bed.

"Our leader has made a decision. You are to abandon the Hidden Leaf and join us." Hinata made it sound more like an order than a request.

Obviously, the Hyuuga genius' eyes widened to such a degree, he almost looked like a white-eyed Rock Lee. His chest stiffened and his fists clenched. His forehead started beading. Squinting, he began to contemplate the pros and cons.

_Leave Konoha? Abandon my friends? Even become an S-Ranked criminal? What the hell? NO! But… Hinata… What if I…_

"I will join you, Hinata-sama." Hinata's eyes widened a fraction but her impassive mask stayed true. Dammit, why couldn't he just refuse and leave.

"Of course, Neji. But I warn you, you will never be able to leave. You will never see Konoha again. Our friends will be our enemies. And we will kill if ordered to. No mercy." Hinata tried her best to scare her cousin off, so he could get away from this wretched place. All she managed out of Neji was a smirk.

"I'll follow you until my feet bleed, my love." He cupped her cheek into his palm. Hinata leaned into his warmth.

In her last attempt, she dropped her façade and approached him with more worry and emotion in her pupiless eyes. "Demo… What about everyone? Naruto? Lee? Tenten?"

Neji gaffawed. "Oh, my dear Hinata-sama… I cannot love them the way I love you." The hand on her cheek traveled to the back of her neck and he began to pull her towards him. His lips locked onto hers in a passionate and gentle kiss. After pulling away, Hinata plastered her stoic mask on. Neji followed suite and mustered up his own impassive features.

"We must inform Pein-sama. Then…" Hinata gave Neji a sly smile. "We celebrate."

Outside of Hinata's bedroom, Hidan was fuming. Hell, he was excited to party and all that shit but how come Neji got it so easy? They're freaking cousins and he won her over just like that! Hidan has been trying to win her over and here comes a Hyuuga male with a disturbing amount of feminine charm and almost instantly made _his_ hime melt in his damn lady hands. Hidan felt a typhoon of jealous course through his veins. _Something_ must be done.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Pein smirked. Of course his plan worked. The world should be quivering in fear. He could almost taste world domination. After hearing of the news of both the Hyuugas staying, he couldn't help but to order Deidara and Tobi to get thirty bottles of sake in celebration to his geniusness.

"You know you're an asshole for doing that to her, un." Deidara focused his eyes on the orange hair of his leader. For once, his shimmering blue eyes were dull and serious.

"What happened happened, Deidara. In pursuit of peace comes a great deal of sacrifice and Hinata-chan sacrificed was is necessary for it. The consequences in order to make peace is nothing compared to the results we are bound to have. Yes, it took a little time, yes, a lot of people died, but it was for a good cause."

"A cause Hinata-hime wouldn't want to have contributed to in the first place." Deidara murmered before he left the room left the room.

"What does Deidara-sempai mean, Leader-sama?! I love Hinata-hime! And Hinata-hime loves Tobi, right? Because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi bounced about the room. "Why wouldn't Hinata-hime not want to be here with Tobi?"

Pein sighed before cracking a smile towards the innocent child-like man. "You should have already figured it out by now, _Tobi_. But just in case you haven't I will explain. The Hyuuga clan houses the most powerful of shinobi. Not only that, but their bloodline limit, the Byakugan, is all powerful all on its own. It was my utmost intention to conjure up the two strongest ninjas from their clan, one male and one female; who now in fact is Hinata-chan and Neji-san." The leader looked over to the masked boy to make sure he was listening. After pausing he took a breath and continued. "I killed the rest of their clan because I want to create my own here in the Akatsuki. By using the only Hyuugas left in the world, they could create their own families, henceforth, my own army all powerful Hyuugas. The power of the Byakugan will be ours to control."

Pein finished his explanation and held a smug look on his face.

"Well, Nagato, so that's why that girl was here. I wondering why we needed extra members." The childish tone took on a more darker one.

"Well, Madara, you aren't the only genius here. Now, run along with Deidara and get that sake I asked for."

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" The child persona took over once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"I HAVE THE SAKE! ALSO, I BOUGHT ALL THESE OTHER ALCOHOL!" Deidara dashed into the hideout. He held bottles and bottles of the putrid drink and following behind him were his clay creatures which carried more of the alcohol. Konan looked from hanging streamers over the overly excited blonde idiot and allowed herself to smile. She quickly resumed her decorating. Itachi was placing shot glasses and red plastic cups upon the tables Kisame previously set up. Deidara began lining one of the tables with bottles of beer, sake, vodka, rum, and other alcoholic beverage you could think of. Tobi then walked in with two beer kegs and set it next to the red cups. Kakuzu and Hidan held some girls in their hands, most likely strippers. Zetsu melted from the floor with a big bag of green stuff in it along with a long glass something filled with water.

Neji raised an eyebrow at how _normal_ these criminals actually were. Except for the fact that they are hardcore party animals. Hinata smiled and shook her head in rememberance of how they celebrated when she first arrived. How the Akatsuki took partying on such a level. From strippers to illegal drugs. The Hyuuga male cracked a smirk, it's been a while since he let his pony tail down.

"So, _niisan_, how are you liking the organization so far?" Hinata's smirk matched his.

"I'm taking quite a liking to it."

"Neji, welcome to Akatsuki." Pein appeared behind the two Hyuugas, with an impressively large stereo, a huge rainbow-lit disco ball, and a few lazers behind him.

"Thank you… Leader-sama." Neji bit his tongue. He had to get used to calling him that.

Pein plugged the stereo and rave lights into the wall and almost immediately the bass of the music began playing. The whole room seemed to shake as the bass dropped and the dubstep song began to rise in beat. The lights violently waved everywhere. No one was dancing, obviously. Instead, everyone made their way to the drinks. Neji was instantly pulled by Hinata. Most of the occupants already snagged their shot glasses while Deidara was sloppily filling them with straight vodka.

"Before we start the celebration, I forgot to present our newest member with this…" Pein reached in his bottomless pit cloak and pulled out a neatly folded… cloak. (A cloak within a cloak… Cloakception.) He handed the signature red clouded cloak to Neji, who already had a shot glass in hand. Raising his shot glass up, Pein almost cheered with a smirk. "To Neji."

"TO NEJI!" The room erupted. Everyone gulped down their first shot. (It was like taking a scene of Project X, only Akatsuki style).

Hinata grabbed Neji's hand as she pulled him towards the beer keg and handed him a red cup. With a devious gleam in her eye, she sprayed the defenseless Hyuuga with the alcohol. Unexpectedly, Neji kneeled onto one knee with his mouth open hoping to catch the beer in his mouth. More shots here and there, more red cups, more wild tantics.

Neji was drunk as hell. Hinata found herself riding on Kisame's back while flailing her Akastuki cloak around. Neji had his headband wrapped around his eyes with Konan on his back, wielding a kunai. With a flick of her wrist, she slashed the metal piece, completely ending his ties with Konoha. A very drunk Pein pulled the very drunk Konan off of Neji to pull her into a very deep and violent make out session, disappearing Kami knows where.

Hidan found his way to Hinata and pulled her with him and Zetsu. Neji, obviously, followed her to where they were sitting. His line of vision began to fog a bit. His eyes were watering due to the smoke eminating from said corner.

"Hey, Hyuuga bitch, hime… Have some." Hidan's voice seemed very calm and the white that framed his irises were tinted slightly red. He had a very cool smile stretched on his face. He pushed a glass bong towards Neji. For once, Neji wasn't offended by his new nickname and instead lit the grass that was on the end with a lighter and began to inhale the smoke, hearing the bubbling of the water in said bong. After a long while, he let go, keeping the smoke in his lungs, and released into Hinata's mouth. She was more than happy to accept them into her own lungs. Hidan was now making out in the corner with one of the strippers that was brought in.

Tobi was now sleeping on the floor. Zetsu was having a very intense drunken conversation with his other half. Kisame was taking more and more shots, his body seemed to be burning alcohol fast. Itachi was smoking the glass bong while seated on an arm chair; he looked like a king. Kakuzu was throwing dollar bills at the stripper in front of him. Deidara was making really, _really_ hideous looking sculptures. Hidan was chugging the beer keg dry. And you could hear muffled moans coming from the direction of Konan's bedroom. Everyone's cloaks, aside from Itachi, was thrown on the floor or worn in a sloppy fashion. Their hair was a mess.

Neji knew that he was beyond fried. One glance at the dazed Hinata and he knew she had it as bad as he did. He looked around at his new comrades before pulling his beloved cousin towards him into a very heated kiss. They found themselves stumbling in Hinata's bedroom. Hinata threw Neji onto her mattress and hungrily pounced onto him, attacking the clothing that separated them from each other. Neji threw his own Akatsuki cloak onto the floor next to Hinata's.

_Maybe being in the Akatsuki isn't so bad afterall._

Neji thought before satisfying his drunken desires.

_Author's Notes: Ehhhh, I don't know what to say. At least no one dies! Hehehe… I feel much better with myself. And please note that this is just an alternate ending. I just didn't feel right about killing Neji and Hinata so I ended up making the Akatsuki a group of people that party and do drugs and all that illegal things… Haters gonna hate. Okay, bye. (:_


End file.
